Past, Present and Future
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "This time, let's do it right. Let's make it right." A Little Secret side story. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! [UN-FINISH. HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS.

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Jika dulu Kakashi pernah tidak mengerti kenapa tuan mudanya diam saja menerima kemarahan 'Naruto' saat mereka di kantor polisi, kali ini _manager _itu sama tidak mengertinya ketika melihat sang tuan muda hanya diam mendengarkan semua makian dan luapan emosi seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Ini memang bukan pertengkaran pertama yang dialami keduanya, dan Kakashi tahu itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia diminta oleh sang tuan muda untuk tidak menengahi dan ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat Neji sangat emosi hingga sempat menarik kerah kemeja sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau Gaara menjiplak lagu orang lain?" tanya Neji dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Sasuke menatap iris lavender sahabatnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menolehkan kepala untuk menatap _manager_-nya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari sisi meja kerjanya.

"Kau pergilah, Kakashi. Pantau terus perkembangan berita yang membahas masalah Gaara."

"Baik, tuan muda."

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Neji dan melepaskan cengkraman erat sang Hyuuga di kerah kemejanya.

"Kau percaya berita itu? Bukankah kau rekan duetnya? Kau yang membawanya kesini untuk menemuiku, jadi seharusnya kau lebih tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan tidak memandangnya serendah itu," balas Sasuke tajam.

Neji melemparkan _death glare_ kepada lelaki yang masih bisa duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya. Ia memang rekan duet Gaara, tapi itu bukan berarti ia mengetahui siapa Gaara sebenarnya. Dan masalah kepercayaan, tentu Neji mempercayai pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat itu. Tapi berita yang beredar di media tentu bisa menggoyahkan kepercayaan siapapun terhadap apapun, bukan?

"Apa yang kau dengar tadi... Ya, Orochimaru memang menghubungiku beberapa saat setelah konsermu selesai. Selain seorang wartawan biasa, nyatanya lelaki itu juga adalah seorang _paparazzi _ulung sehingga wajar saja kalau dia tahu mengenai lagu yang diberikan Gaara padamu."

"Dia menghubungimu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak perlu melakukannya. Kalau saja beberapa menit yang lalu kau tidak masuk ke ruang kerjaku ini, aku yakin kau hanya akan menganggap hal ini sebagai skandal biasa," jawab Sasuke tenang sembari meraih sebuah _file _berwarna hitam dan membukanya.

Neji menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah maju dan meluapkan emosinya dengan menghadiahi lelaki dihadapannya sebuah bogem mentah. Benar, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, tapi saat ini mereka sedang berada di Rookie Nine, dan itu berarti status Sasuke saat ini adalah sebagai produsernya. Neji bukanlah seorang artis baru yang tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana cara melihat seseorang secara profesional.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan memberikan semua ini kalau ini bisa menunjukkan betapa bodohnya kau menilai Gaara..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya sembari menyodorkan _file _yang tadi sempat dibacanya beberapa saat.

"Apa itu?"

"Semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan masalah ini," Sasuke mengangkat _file _ditangannya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membacanya karena aku yakin kau akan menyesal setelah mengetahui semuanya, tapi aku ingin kau memegang ini."

Neji memandang _file _hitam mencurigakan dan wajah sang sahabat secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya menerima benda itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, aku ingin kau segera pergi karena aku masih harus membereskan masalah ini dengan Hidan".

Neji kembali menatap sahabatnya beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu. Sasuke menaikkan alis ketika melihat lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan untuk mencegah Hidan agar tidak membuat semua ini menjadi lebih rumit, Sasuke," tuturnya tenang.

"Sama seperti yang biasa aku lakukan untuk menutup mulut para _paparazzi _semacam dia," Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Kau memberinya uang? Berapa banyak yang dia minta?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Kau tidak perlu membantuku mengeluarkan biaya itu karena Gaara sudah menitipkan jumlah uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi masalah yang dia timbulkan."

Neji membulatkan mata dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang sibuk menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Gaara tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Dia melampirkan selembar cek bersama kertas-kertas partitur yang dia kirimkan ketika meminta bantuanku mengaransemen lagu itu untukmu."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya ketika matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang baru saja duduk di depan _counter bar _tempatnya bekerja. Si pemuda pirang juga menatap _file _hitam di atas meja yang baru saja dihempaskan sang pelanggan.

Naruto kembali menatap lawan bicaranya sebelum melemparkan pandangan ke arah lelaki yang baru saja datang.

"Berikan aku sebotol sake," tutur sang pelanggan yang langsung mendapat pandangan heran dari sang bartender.

Naruto menaikkan bahu dan memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan pelanggan setianya. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali Neji datang dan minum di pub, yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan kedatangan pemuda Hyuuga itu malam ini.

Neji menarik napas panjang dan memperhatikan botol kecil yang disodorkan Naruto di hadapan wajahnya. Ia kembali menarik napas panjang dan meraih minuman yang ia pesan, bersiap untuk meneguknya.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menengokkan kepala dan menganggukkannya satu kali sebelum benar-benar meneguk minumannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Neji dengan alis terangkat.

Lelaki yang beberapa saat lalu memanggilnya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, dan Neji merasa ia pernah melihat senyum itu. Tapi ia tidak ingat dimana dan kapan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari _counter bar _dan melangkah menuju dua orang pengunjung yang masih ada di pub untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa ia akan segera menutup tempat itu.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi kurasa kau mengenal adikku dan berteman baik dengannya."

Neji kembali menolehkan kepala, masih dengan alis terangkat. Adik? Apa lelaki ini adalah salah satu kakak dari rekan kerjanya? Siapa?

Lelaki asing itu kembali tersenyum sebelum memutar kursi yang ia duduki agar duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannnya kepada Neji.

"Sabaku no Kankuro."

"Hyuuga Neji," balas Neji sembari menjabat tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Aku adalah kakak Gaara," tutur Kankuro sembari menarik kembali tangannya.

Neji membulatkan mata dan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Pantas saja ia merasa pernah melihat senyum yang disunggingkan Kankuro. Ternyata ia menyadari kemiripan sang Sabaku dengan mantan rekan duetnya.

Tunggu. Lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah kakak Gaara? Neji kembali membulatkan mata.

"Sebelum kau berkata apapun, ijinkan aku memberitahumu kalau saat ini aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan adikku satu-satunya itu."

Neji menghela napas panjang. Harapannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan pemuda yang seminggu lalu menghilang kini kandas sudah.

"Tapi aku datang kemari memang untuk bertemu denganmu," tambah Kankuro yang sudah kembali duduk menghadap _counter bar._

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ya. Ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu. Tentang Gaara."

Neji menatap botol sake-nya yang tinggal terisi separuh. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus membiarkan lelaki disampingnya menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia ceritakan atau pergi meninggalkan pub sekarang juga.

"Lebih baik kalau kau langsung memberitahunya, _niisan_. Kurasa dia sudah cukup bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi," cetus Naruto yang kini duduk dihadapan dua sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

Sang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menghela napas panjang sebelum menganggukkan kepala, memberi tanda untuk Kankuro untuk memulai ceritanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mendengar apapun yang dikatakan lelaki itu kalau ia ingin menemukan jalan keluar dari kebingungan yang melandanya selama seminggu terakhir.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang lagu yang Gaara berikan padamu?"

Neji mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala. Yang ia tahu, ia kini sedang terjebak di dalam kasus penjiplakan karena lagu yang diberikan Gaara padanya, dan selebihnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Sang Hyuuga melirik _file _yang ia letakkan di _counter bar_.

Naruto memandang langganan tetapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Neji tidak tahu apapun? Lelaki di hadapannya tidak tahu apapun tentang hal yang sedang menimpanya? Entah ia harus memuji kepandaian Gaara menyembunyikan semua hal dari Neji atau ia harus mengasihani Neji karena tidak diberitahu apapun oleh sahabatnya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, beberapa tahun yang lalu lagu yang mirip dengan lagu yang kau nyanyikan di mini konsermu pernah dibawakan oleh seorang penyanyi wanita. Lagu itu bahkan masuk ke dalam album _indie_ milik gadis itu."

Neji mengangguk. Apa yang Kankuro katakan memang sama seperti berita yang ia baca di media.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pencipta lagu yang dibawakan gadis itu?"

Neji menggeleng dan kembali meneguk sake-nya perlahan.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang menyanyikan lagu itu?"

Neji kembali menggeleng. Ia memang penyanyi, tapi bukan berarti ia mengetahui semua lagu yang sedang _booming _di masyarakat, 'kan? Terlebih itu adalah lagu _indie_, jadi ia tidak begitu mengenalnya.

Naruto mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kesal, membuat tatanan yang rapi kini berubah abstrak. Kenapa lelaki dihadapannya ini tidak tahu apapun? Sebenarnya apa saja yang Neji tahu tentang sahabatnya?

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengaku sebagai sahabat dari sahabatku tapi kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya," cetus Naruto disertai helaan napas lelah. "Aku bahkan yakin kalau kau tidak tahu kalau Gaara memiliki kakak," gumamnya kemudian, membuat Kankuro menahan tawa melihat ekspresi _hopeless _yang ditunjukkan si pemuda pirang.

"Yang menciptakan lagu itu adalah Gaara, dan gadis yang menyanyikannya adalah Temari, kakakku yang notabene juga kakak Gaara."

Dan Neji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menolehkan kepala dan menatap lelaki yang baru saja mengungkapkan fakta mengejutkan tadi. Neji benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Kankuro. Jadi sebenarnya Gaara yang menciptakan lagu itu? Bukan gadis bernama Temari?

"Gaara yang menciptakan lagu itu, tapi ia mencantumkan nama Temari di bagian pencipta karena lagu itu memang hadiah darinya untuk Temari," papar Kankuro tenang.

Naruto terlihat sedikit menundukkan kepala ketika nama Temari meluncur dari mulut lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai salah satu kakaknya. Dan Neji menyadari gestur sang Uzumaki.

"Kalau benar lagu itu ciptaan Gaara, lalu kenapa Temari tidak muncul dan membela adiknya?" tanya Neji tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa Temari membela Gaara kalau dia saja tidak bisa lagi menampakkan wujudnya di dunia?" tanya Kankuro disertai senyum tenang. Dan Neji bisa menebak dengan baik apa arti dari ucapan tadi.

Keadaan berubah hening dan kaku. Naruto sibuk memperhatikan kesepuluh jarinya sementara Neji memperhatikan _file _yang diberikan Sasuke. Kankuro sendiri tampak mengangkat sloki-nya dan menghabiskan minumannya sekali tenggak.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau semua hal yang menimpamu sebenarnya sama sekali bukan hal yang besar. Yang terpenting kau tahu kalau kau tidak menyanyikan lagu yang dijiplak dari karya orang lain dan kau tidak memiliki pemikiran yang salah tentang semua yang terjadi," ungkap Kankuro.

"Tapi semua orang sudah memiliki pemikiran yang salah di kepala mereka. Jangankan melindungi Gaara dan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tercoreng namanya karena skandal ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," Neji menarik napas panjang.

Kankuro kembali tersenyum dan menjauhkan sloki dari jangkauannya. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari besok dengan mengalami _hangover_.

"Aku tahu Gaara tidak akan membeberkan apapun tentang hal ini, dan itulah alasan kenapa aku datang untuk menemui Naruto. Baru saja aku meminta bantuannya untuk mempertemukan kita, tapi ternyata aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Aku senang Gaara memiliki teman dekat sepertimu, Neji."

"Dan aku senang memiliki _partner _dan sahabat seperti adikmu, Kankuro."

"Tentu saja kau senang, kau 'kan menyukainya," cibir Naruto. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika melihat Neji melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Kankuro melepaskan tawa, membuat Neji mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu sebenarnya—kecuali ayahku, tentu saja," ungkapnya ringan.

"Ayahmu?" Neji mengerutkan dahi. Naruto kembali menghela napas frustasi.

"Serius, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau bicarakan ketika bersama dengan Gaara? Kenapa kau bisa tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Sejak awal Gaara memang orang yang tertutup, dan dia memang tidak pernah menyinggung hal apapun tentangnya kalau tidak kupaksa," gumam Neji membela diri.

"Gaara memang orang yang seperti itu, jangan khawatir, Neji," Kankuro tersenyum. "Apa yang dia katakan sebagai alasannya untuk selalu bepergian?"

"Dia hanya berkata kalau dia tidak suka menetap di satu tempat dalam jangka waktu yang lama," Neji menjawab seingatnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tidak suka?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak memberitahuku dan aku tidak menanyakannya karena kupikir dia adalah pemuda yang senang bepergian. Semacam _backpacker_," Neji menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Dia tidak berbohong, tapi alasan yang lebih tepat kenapa dia tidak suka adalah karena kehadiranku. Jika dia menetap di suatu tempat dalam jangka waktu yang lama, maka aku akan bisa menemukannya dan kami akan bertengkar hebat—aku akan berusaha menyeretnya pulang, dan dia akan bersikeras tetap meninggalkan rumah. Yah, semacam itulah."

"Sebelum kau bertanya, aku akan memberitahumu. Sabaku-_sama _tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau putra bungsunya adalah seorang _gay_, dan dia selalu menjodoh-jodohkan Gaara dengan putri dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya Gaara, jadi dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah di akhir masa SMA-nya," papar Naruto lengkap.

"Tapi kurasa ayah sudah bisa menerima kenyataan tadi. Itulah kenapa aku tidak memiliki hambatan untuk melacaknya."

"Maksudmu Sabaku-_sama _adalah orang yang membantumu menemukan Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak secara langsung, tapi ia meminta rekan bisnis dan para pegawainya untuk memberitahukanku kalau mereka melihat Gaara. Ayahku terlalu keras kepala untuk ukuran seseorang di usianya sekarang."

"Ah, aku akan memberitahu Sabaku-_sama _tentang ucapanmu tadi, _niisan_."

Neji mendengus geli mendengar candaan diantara dua orang yang tengah bersamanya kini.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Hn?"

Neji kembali menyodorkan _file _hitam kepada pemuda yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menyantap makanan di hadapannya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sosok yang sudah mengganggu waktu pribadinya.

"Kemarin aku datang ke pub dan aku bertemu dengan Kankuro," tutur Neji yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengan sang Uchiha. _File _yang sejak tadi dipegangnya tampak tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Neji mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau mengenal Kankuro?" balasnya.

"Tidak, hanya semalam Naruto datang kemari bersamanya. Aku sudah bertemu dan bicara dengannya."

"Kalian bertemu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Menurutmu?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi. "Kami membicarakan masalah penjiplakan ini, tentu saja. Kankuro akan membantu kita membereskan semuanya, tapi ia meminta kita untuk tidak menyinggung nama Gaara."

Tidak menyinggung nama pemuda berambut merah itu? Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan semua masalah ini tanpa menyebut nama orang paling penting yang ada dibalik semuanya? Neji menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan tidak paham.

Setelah memberitahu bahwa Gaara dan Temari adalah saudara kandungnya, Kankuro juga memberitahunya beberapa hal lain yang berkaitan dengan adik bungsunya.

Kini Neji tahu benar kenapa Gaara bersikap dingin dan tertutup kepada kebanyakan orang—karena ia tidak ingin 'membahayakan diri' dengan menunjukkan keberadaannya kepada Kankuro. Kini Neji juga tahu kenapa Gaara tidak menyukai dunia entertain—karena meninggalnya sang kakak pertama, Temari, diberitakan dengan sangat tidak benar oleh media. Dan kini Neji tahu pasti kenapa Gaara tidak menunjukkan perasaan yang dia miliki kepadanya—karena Gaara tidak mau membuat sang ayah merasa lebih kecewa dengan kenyataan mengenai masalah ketertarikannya.

Tentang hal pertama tentunya sudah dijelaskan oleh Kankuro di pertemuan mereka kemarin. Gaara, yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, terus menghindari sang kakak dan selalu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak sampai meninggalkan jejak kemana pun ia pergi. Alasannya? Sederhana, karena si bungsu Sabaku belum mau kembali ke kediaman keluarganya dan menemui sang ayah hanya untuk melihat kekecewaan di wajah lelaki itu.

Mengenai kematian Temari, Neji sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakit hatinya keluarga Sabaku dengan pemberitaan di media. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Kankuro, Temari adalah seorang penyanyi _indie_, namun begitu namanya sudah dikenal di kalangan remaja Tokyo.

Gadis yang tahun ini seharusnya berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat ia tengah menuju lokasi sebuah festival musik yang diadakan di luar kota. Lalu bagaimana bisa kematiannya diberitakan dengan sangat tidak benar?

Semuanya berawal dari terbongkarnya identitas kekasih Temari, Deidara—yang meninggal tepat satu minggu sebelum Temari—meninggal akibat overdosis mengkonsumsi obat tidur. Deidara sendiri dikenal sebagai seorang pemain band _indie _yang aktif dan sudah dikenal remaja Tokyo selama tiga tahun belakangan—pada saat itu.

Hubungan kedua musisi muda ini sendiri awalnya tidak diketahui orang banyak, tapi hal itu berubah saat mereka terlihat tengah makan malam berdua sebanyak beberapa kali diluar kegiatan musik yang mereka jalani.

Kematian Deidara sendiri, menurut keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya, murni akibat kecelakaan. Band tempat lelaki yang saat itu berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu memang sedang dilanda perpecahan akibat vokalis mereka yang memutuskan untuk keluar dan membentuk band baru di bawah sebuah label, dan akibatnya Deidara mengalami stress yang membuatnya mengidap insomnia cukup parah.

Walaupun pihak keluarga dan kerabat bahkan hasil visum mengatakan kejadian tersebut sebagai sebuah kecelakaan, tetap saja ada beberapa pihak yang berpendapat dan menghembuskan kabar lain. Beberapa diantaranya mengatakan bahwa kematian Deidara bukan hanya akibat stress dari band-nya, tapi juga dari kabar Temari yang menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang model dibelakangnya.

Kabar kedekatan Temari dengan pemuda bernama Kabuto itu sendiri mencuat ketika mereka dipasangkan sebagai model untuk sebuah majalah remaja. Ya, selain sebagai penyanyi _indie_, Temari juga merupakan seorang model remaja kala itu. Baik Temari maupun Kabuto memang tidak menyangkal kedekatan mereka, tapi dengan tegas putri satu-satunya di keluarga Sabaku itu menyangkal rumor tentang hubungan khususnya dengan sang _partner._

Kecelakan yang menewaskan sang Sabaku sulung terjadi akibat keadaan jalan yang licin dan cuaca yang berkabut sehingga menyebabkan jarak pandang memendek. Temari yang saat itu mengendarai mobilnya sendirian tidak bisa mengenalikan kendaraannya yang selip. Mobil yang tidak terkendali sempat menabrak pembatas jalan sebelum akhirnya menabrak tikungan. Dan akibat benturan keras yang terjadi, tubuh Temari terjepit bagian depan mobil.

Gaara, orang pertama yang mendapatkan kabar mengenai kecelakaan kakak sulungnya, hanya bisa membeku dan diam selama lebih dari sepuluh menit di ruang tamu dengan posisi menggenggam gagang telepon erat-erat. Dan ketika ia diberitahu beberapa menit kemudian bahwa kakaknya 'pergi' saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, pemuda yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA itu hanya bisa terisak.

"Jadi... Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Neji kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menghabiskan potongan sandwich-nya selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Ia memutuskan untuk balik bertanya.

"Harapanku sama sekali tidak penting, Neji. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Neji menatap permukaan meja. Apa yang ia harapkan setelah mengetahui semua hal mengenai Gaara? Apa yang ia harapkan setelah memahami pemuda itu?

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan apapun, tapi kurasa kau harus mencarinya dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," Sasuke mendorong piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Apa yang ingin aku katakan?"

Sasuke menatap lelaki yang masih menatap permukaan meja dan mengerlingkan mata bosan. Ia meraih gelasnya dan menghabiskan separuh jus yang telah disediakan.

"Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih karena dia sudah memberikan lagu itu padamu tanpa meminta kompensasi apapun. Kau tahu 'kan lagu itu menyimpan kenangan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan untuknya? Tidak mudah bagi Gaara untuk membuka lagi lembaran kelam dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana."

Neji tentu sahu hal itu. Ia memang sudah berterima kasih kepada Gaara saat pemuda itu menyumbangkan lagu ciptaannya untuk mini konsernya, tapi kenyataan yang dipaparkan Kankuro kemarin membuatnya merasa bahwa kata 'terima kasih' tidaklah cukup untuk mengapresiasi keputusan Gaara memberikan lagu itu padanya.

"Dan kurasa dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui perasaanmu padanya. Aku tahu kau mencintainya dan aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu."

Ucapan tadi berhasil membuat Neji mengangkat kepala dan kembali menatap sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu kalau aku memiliki perasaan itu padanya?"

"Aku menjadi sahabatmu bukan tanpa alasan, Neji," Sasuke kembali mengerlingkan mata. "Kalau kau berharap aku tidak mengetahuinya, seharusnya kau berusaha lebih baik untuk menutupi perasaan sukamu padanya."

Sang Hyuuga muda terlihat memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kini ia mulai bertanya-tanya, selain Naruto dan Sasuke siapa lagi orang yang menyadari perasaannya kepada Gaara? Kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau selama ini dua orang terdekatnya itu sudah mengendus perasaannya?

"Lagipula, selain itu, kurasa kau harus berusaha merubah _image _dunia entertain di matanya. Aku tidak akan memungkiri kalau banyak hal negatif yang terjadi di bidang ini, tapi aku juga tidak mau orang berbakat seperti Gaara terus memelihara pandangan buruk terhadap kita."

Tanpa diberitahu pun Neji tentu tidak ingin Gaara terus memiliki dan menyimpan penilaian buruk mengenai lapangan tempatnya bekerja. Ia tidak mau Gaara terus membenci dunia entertain karena sudah merusak nama sang kakak.

Tidak cukup dengan menghembuskan kabar tidak menyenangkan mengenai kematian Deidara, orang-orang dan _pers _lokal juga menghembuskan kabar yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kematian Temari. Walaupun semua bukti menyatakan kalau kematian sang Sabaku sulung murni meninggal akibat kecelakaan, tapi banyak yang menyangkut pautkan hal itu dengan kematian sang kekasih.

Banyak yang beranggapan kalau kecelakaan itu sengaja dilakukan Temari karena ia merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas kematian Deidara, dan hal itu hanya membuat Gaara mendengus geli. Sebagai adik kesayangan sang kakak, ia tahu pasti bagaimana hubungan Temari dan Deidara. Gaara tahu semua hal mengenai pasangan kekasih itu dan ia bisa menjamin kalau anggapan yang dikeluarkan orang-orang tadi sama sekali tidak benar.

Tapi yang membuat Gaara makin tidak menyukai dunia entertain bukan hanya karena para pekerjanya sudah menghembuskan kabar negatif seputar kematian Deidara dan anggapan kematian sang kakak yang sudah disebutkan di atas, melainkan karena _pers _menghembuskan kabar mengenai kecelakaan kakak sulungnya yang diduga terjadi karena Temari mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, beberapa pekerja di media bahkan ada yang sampai menduga sang penyanyi muda meninggal karena berkendara dengan keadaan _fly._

Dan kabar itulah yang berhasil menekan pelatuk amarah sekaligus pelatuk kebencian seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Adik mana yang tidak marah mendengar orang-orang berspekulasi mengenai kematian kakaknya yang seperti itu?

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau berniat mencarinya?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukannya," Neji menghela napas panjang.

"Dulu kau bisa 'mendapatkannya'. Kau juga bisa menahannya berada disini lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Aku yakin kali ini kau juga bisa menemukannya."

"Yang jadi masalah sebenarnya bukan itu, Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Yang aku pertanyakan sejujurnya bukan mengenai 'Apakah aku bisa menemukan Gaara?', tapi lebih kepada 'Apa Gaara mau ditemukan olehku?' Aku tidak yakin apakah dia ingin aku menemukannya setelah aku mengetahui semua hal tentangnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia membenciku atau tidak karena aku bekerja di dunia yang sama sekali tidak dia sukai."

Sasuke membalas tatapan sang sahabat selama beberapa saat dan ia bisa melihat keraguan sekaligus ketakutan disana. Lelaki berambut _raven _itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang makan di kamar apartemennya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa dia sudah memperkirakan semua ini akan terjadi. Dia juga sudah memperkirakan kedatangan kakaknya ke Tokyo untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dia buat. Dan kurasa dia sudah memperkirakan saat dimana Kankuro akan menceritakan semua hal tentangnya padamu. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi, jadi coba kau pikirkan alasan kenapa dia meninggalkanmu. Semua ini berhubungan dan aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Neji. Kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya butuh waktu untuk memahami semuanya. Sama seperti Gaara yang membutuhkan waktu untuk menekan perasaannya untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Apa masih ada yang mengharapkan lanjutan 'A Little Secret' ini? Saya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa menyelesaikan _chapter _ini. Karena 'suasana' _fic _ini cukup berat, saya kesulitan mendapatkan _mood_-nya -,- Ah, saya juga tidak mengedit _fic _ini sebanyak biasanya, jadi pasti ada beberapa typo(s). Semoga _update_-an ini tidak mengecewakan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS.

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang begitu melihat dua sosok yang tengah duduk saling berhadapan saling melemparkan tatapan serius. Ia tidak tahu kenapa keadaannya bisa jadi seperti ini, tapi yang jelas, meminta Sasuke menemaninya disaat ia tengah bekerja bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kau yakin tidak akan melindunginya?" tanya Shikamaru disertai seringai meremehkan.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau juga mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindunginya?" Sasuke balik bertanya dan melemparkan seringai serupa.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mengambil dua langkah maju," kali ini Shikamaru meraih botol sake di atas _counter bar_.

"Dan kurasa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang," cetus Sasuke sembari mencondongkan tubuh dan membuktikan perkataannya.

Kali ini helaan napas panjang yang terdengar bukan berasal dari sang Uzumaki, melainkan dari sang 'kakak' yang tengah memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Skor kembali imbang," ucap Sasuke yang sudah menegakkan posisi duduk dan membiarkan otot-ototnya yang tadi kaku sedikit rileks.

Belum sempat Shikamaru mengembalikan pion-pion catur kembali ke posisinya masing-masing, Naruto meraih papan catur dari atas _counter bar_. Dua orang yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu terus mengulang pertandingan catur mereka menatap si pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis terangkat.

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa geli atau takjub karena baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang bermain catur di dalam pub, tapi yang jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan dua lelaki yang duduk di depan _counter bar _memulai kembali 'pertarungan' mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Tidak biasanya kau masih ada disini dan menungguku menutup pub," tanya Naruto kepada pemilik rambut yang diikat tinggi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang lebih awal," Shikamaru menatap sang penanya dengan bosan.

Kali ini sang Uzumaki menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menghabiskan isi kaleng _coke_-nya perlahan.

"Aku memintamu datang untuk menemaniku, Teme, tapi yang kau lakukan beberapa jam belakangan malah mengobrol dan bermain dengan bosku. Kekasih macam apa kau ini?" sindirnya tajam.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan lap yang sedang digenggamnya ke arah sang kekasih karena kemarahannya hanya mendapat balasan 'hn' yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui maknanya.

"Sebelum kau mengusirku lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi," cetus Shikamaru sembari beranjak bangkit dan meraih kunci mobilnya di atas _counter bar_.

"Dan sebelum hari beranjak lebih pagi, sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari sini," timpal Sasuke beberapa saat setelah Shikamaru menghilang.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera melangkah ke ruang ganti. Semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia tidak mau memerangkap dirinya lebih lama di tempat ini.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan mengerutkan dahi melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam pub. Ia kira sudah tidak akan ada yang datang lagi karena pub sudah ditutup sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini? Kau sudah cukup terkenal karena skandal penjiplakanmu dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi lebih terkenal karena _paparazzi_ mendapatimu pergi ke tempat semacam ini."

"Aku harus bicara dengan Naruto. Ada yang harus kutanyakan padanya."

Sasuke menaikkan alis mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Huh? Kalau kau mau minum, kau terlambat, Neji. Aku baru saja akan benar-benar menutup pub," papar Naruto yang baru saja kembali dan sudah melepas semua atributnya sebagai '_Blonde_'.

"Kita harus bicara," balas Neji singkat.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan menarik napas panjang. Sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi, dan masih ada hal yang harus diselesaikannya dengan sang penyanyi muda. Beruntung hari ini adalah akhir pekan sehingga ia tidak akan khawatir tertidur di kelas.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain."

Neji hanya mengangguk dan melangkah munuju pintu keluar.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Ini yang kau sebut 'tempat lain', Dobe?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan menatap keadaan sekelilingnya yang cukup ramai. Naruto menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias dan menatap mangkuk yang mengepulkan uap panas di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya si pemuda pirang sembari mengaduk kuah ramen pesanannya.

"Ceritakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Gaara."

Naruto menggantung sumpit yang sudah menjepit mie tepat di depan mulutnya dan menegakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah sang penanya. Sementara itu Sasuke terlihat melipat kedua lengannya dan bersandar di punggung kursi. Uchiha bungsu itu bisa menebak percakapan dua orang pemuda yang tengah bersamanya akan jadi sangat menarik.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali mendapatkan kesadaran dan melahap makanan favoritnya.

"Sebelum aku mengejarnya, aku harus mengetahui semua hal tentangnya agar aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku harus tahu semua hal tentangnya agar aku bisa beradu argumen dengannya, membuatnya menyerah, dan mengikatnya untuk berdiri disampingku lagi."

Naruto menelan hasil kunyahannya dan meraih sendok untuk menyinduk kuah mie.

"Kau ingin mengejarnya? Untuk apa?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabanku?"

"Hanya sekedar memastikan," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Dia meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun, bisa jadi itu adalah pesan bahwa dia tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu. Kau harus benar-benar punya cara jitu kalau kau ingin dia berdiri disampingmu lagi."

"Maka dari itu, aku butuh bantuanmu," Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya kecuali dia memintaku untuk melakukan itu, dan aku tidak akan memberikan dia kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala satu kali sebelum kembali menikmati makanannya. Neji menatap pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya dengan tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah sahabat dari orang yang dicintainya ini akan membantunya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Ia tidak mau melewatkan apapun lagi. Tidak setelah ia membiarkan pemuda yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya pergi begitu saja.

Dibandingkan dengan meja lain dimana orang-orang yang menempatinya tampak berbincang dengan seru, meja yang ditempati ketiga pemuda itu tampak tenang. Sasuke makin nyaman dengan posisinya dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku memberitahukan semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui?" akhirnya Naruto memecah ketenangan.

Neji menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan sang Uzumaki. Ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sahabatnya menanggapi pertanyaan kekanakan sang kekasih dengan kerlingan mata bosan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" pada akhirnya ia balik bertanya.

"Yang kuinginkan?" Naruto mendorong mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. "Aku ingin kau mentraktirku makan di tempat ini selama tiga bulan penuh, dengan catatan kau tidak boleh menolak permintaanku kalau aku ingin makan disini."

"Huh? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku tidak bisa pergi kapanpun aku mau, Naruto."

"Kau pikir aku bisa?" kini giliran si pemuda berkulit _tan _yang mengerlingkan mata. "Kau tidak perlu menemaniku makan, kau cukup meminjamkan kartu kreditmu untuk membayar semua pesananku. _Do we got the deal?_"

Neji menatap sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat itu dengan heran. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Naruto bersedia menukarkan semua rahasia sahabatnya hanya dengan biaya makan ramen selama tiga bulan? Bukankah itu terlalu 'murah'?

"Kau yakin hanya itu yang kau mau?" tanyanya memastikan.

Naruto menaikkan alis dan mengangguk yakin. Tidak ada yang lebih menggiurkan selain ramen dimatanya.

"_Okay._"

Neji bisa menangkap seringai rubah di wajah lawan bicaranya. Sasuke sendiri hanya menarik napas panjang dan mengutuk kebodohan sang sahabat. Ia yakin Neji pasti akan menyesal telah menyetujui perjanjian kekanakan dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Oke! Apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang sahabatku itu?" Naruto menegakkan tubuh dan melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja, bersikap seperti seorang murid yang siap memulai pelajaran.

"Kau tahu masa lalu Gaara? Maksudku, ceritanya semasa kecil bersama keluarganya."

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Neji ingin tahu semua hal tentang pemuda berambut merah itu dan tentu ia harus mengetahui semua hal dimulai dari awal. Benar-benar dari awal.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Gaara adalah anak bungsu dengan dua orang kakak. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya dan ayahnya adalah pemilik salah satu kedai sushi yang cukup terkenal di daerah asalnya."

"Apa pekerjaan kakaknya?"

"Kankuro maksudmu?"

Neji mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu cerita tentang Temari dan ia tidak mau membahas wanita itu. Walaupun Naruto hanyalah sahabat Gaara, tapi ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu juga mendapatkan dampak psikologis dari kematian sang Sabaku sulung.

"Kankuro bekerja sebagai salah satu _chef _di kedai sushi keluarga Sabaku. Saat ini dia sedang berusaha membangun kedainya sendiri di Tokyo."

Neji mengangguk paham. Pemuda berambut coklat sebahu itu ikut menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Gaara. Kapan pertama kali kalian bertemu?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara kecil.

"Aku adalah salah satu anak asuh di panti asuhan yang dikelola keluarga Sabaku. Keluarga itu memang tidak termasuk kalangan atas, tapi sejak dulu mereka menjadi donatur panti asuhan tempatku tinggal. Karena mereka termasuk staff pengelola, Gaara sering datang dan bermain bersama anak-anak disana, termasuk aku."

"Jadi kalian memang sudah lama saling mengenal," gumam Neji.

"Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa memahami pemuda rumit itu dengan baik."

Naruto tertawa mendengar celetukan kekasihnya.

"Percaya padaku, dia tidak serumit kelihatannya. Kalian hanya harus lebih cermat dan teliti ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda satu itu."

Dan Neji bukanlah orang yang cermat dan teliti. Kini ia tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik dengan mantan rekan duetnya.

"Kami bertemu saat kami masiih kecil, dan kami bersahabat dengan baik. Dibalik sikap dingin dan acuhnya, dia adalah adik yang menyenangkan dan manis," Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Istilah '_Don't judge a book by its cover_' nyatanya memang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana acuh, dingin dan kasarnya pemuda itu, tapi ia juga tahu betul kalau semua itu adalah cara Gaara untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Gaara memang bukan orang yang terbuka. Ia tidak menolak ketika seseorang mendekatinya, namun ia tidak mudah dekat dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia selalu memberikan jarak dan bahkan kadang membentengi dirinya agar ia tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan seseorang, terlebih setelah kematian Temari.

Gaara tidak mau mengalami rasa sakit yang sama seperti ketika ia ditinggalkan sang kakak.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?" Naruto kini meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua lengannya yang ditumpuk di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dia sebenarnya? Aku tidak pernah bisa dekat dengannya dan seperti yang kau tahu, hubungan kami tidak sebaik itu. Aku ingin tahu karakternya yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya didepanku."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi sang Uzumaki ketika pemuda itu menggembunggkannya dengan sengaja. Ia tidak tahu kenapa seorang lelaki bisa tetap tampak 'manis' ketika melakukan gestur kekanakan seperti tadi padahan usianya sudah diatas kepala dua.

Kekasihnya memang tidak biasa.

"Terlalu banyak yang dia sembunyikan darimu," tutur Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Dia menyembunyikan terlalu banyak hal darimu dan itu membuatku bingung harus memulainya darimana," tuturnya lagi.

Neji makin menyandarkan diri, menyamankan diri sebisa mungkin karena ia tahu percakapan mereka masih akan terus berlanjut.

"Gaara yang sebenarnya adalah seorang remaja polos yang berbakat. Dia bukan hanya pandai menulis lagu, ia juga bisa mengaransemen ulang lagu seseorang yang memberikan _sense _yang berbeda dengan _sense _aslinya. Kalau kau tahu bagaimana dia semasa sekolah dulu, kau pasti menyesal karena baru mengenalnya sekarang."

"Huh? Memang ada apa semasa sekolah?" Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Dia adalah target incaran seisi sekolah. Aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya sejak SD hingga SMA, dan jangan tanyakan padaku berapa banyak orang yang gagal menjadi kekasihnya."

"Dia sehebat itu?"

Naruto memandang orang yang baru saja mempertanyakan fakta yang ia ungkapkan.

"Dia bahkan lebih hebat darimu, Teme," ungkapnya sembari melemparkan tatapan menantang.

Sang Uzumaki menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan senyum puas ketika ia berhasil menangkap kilat cemburu di mata beriris _onyx _yang kini sudah tidak ia perhatikan.

"Dia orang yang baik dan aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku adalah sahabatnya. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan selalu mendahulukan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri."

Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke atas permukaan meja. Ia bisa memahami hal itu karena ia tahu bahwa salah satu alasan Gaara tidak menunjukkan perasaannya adalah karena ia tidak mau lebih mengecewakan sang ayah.

Orang lain mungkin menilai Gaara sebagai anak pembangkang karena keputusannya keluar dari rumah. Mereka juga mungkin menganggap sang Sabaku adalah orang yang kekanakan karena tindakannya menghidari sang ayah.

Tidak ada seorang pun diluar keluarga Sabaku yang mengetahui permasalahan sang putra bungsu dengan sang kepala keluarga. Pada kenyataannya hanya Sabaku senior dan ketiga Sabaku junior saja yang tahu bahwa keputusan Gaara diambil karena kenyataan mengenai masalah ketertarikan seksual si bungsu.

Orang luar mengira kalau Gaara keluar dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan sang ayah, dan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi Neji tetap tidak bisa menerima penilaian orang-orang yang memberikan cap negatif kepada mantan rekan duetnya.

Dari percakapannya dengan Kankuro ia tahu kalau Gaara pergi karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Sabaku senior yang terus menjodoh-jodohkannya. Dan dari percakapan yang sama juga ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Gaara pergi karena ia tidak tahan melihat pandangan berbeda yang ditunjukkan sang ayah setelah lelaki itu tahu mengenai ketertarikan seksualnya.

Gaara tahu kalau ia sudah membuat ayahnya malu, dan itu menjadi alasan utama lain kenapa ia memilih keluar dari rumah tanpa diminta siapapun. Gaara tidak pernah mau menjadi seseorang yang memalukan, tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi seperti itu, sehingga ia tidak pernah menyebutkan marganya tiap kali ia bepergian.

Ia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang mempermalukan keluarganya, khususnya sang ayah.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

Sang Hyuuga kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang belum mengubah posisinya, tetap menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau dia... berbeda?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, memastikan telinganya tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang salah.

Wow, ia tidak tahu kalau lelaki dihadapannya serius ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang sahabat baiknya.

"Sejak SMA."

"Dia memberitahumu?"

"Err... sepertinya?"

Neji mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jawaban sang lawan bicara. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Naruto tadi bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Anggap saja dia memberitahuku. Aku tidak mau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit dan tidak nyaman, oke?"

Huh?

Neji makin mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu bisa membuat semuanya menjadi rumit dan memberi kesan tidak nyaman? Memangnya bagaimana cara Naruto mengetahui perbedaan Gaara? Kalau Gaara memang memberitahunya, maka tidak akan memunculkan kerumitan dan rasa tidak nyaman bukan? Kecuali kalau Naruto mengetahui kenyataan itu dengan cara lain.

Cara lain.

Neji membulatkan mata dan menatap si pemuda pirang dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan katakan kalau dia—"

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam mendengar sang Hyuuga yang jelas kesulitan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukankah kubilang anggap saja begitu?" tuturnya sedikit kesal. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus menjawab dan menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak ada salah paham diantara mereka bertiga. "Dia pernah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya sewaktu kami masih duduk di bangku SMA."

Naruto menikmati minumannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sasuke yang mematung dan Neji yang melemparkan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apa kubilang? _See? _Semuanya jadi rumit dan tidak nyaman kan?" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja karena Neji tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit terakhir.

Sasuke tampak berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran dan merilekskan tubuhnya sementara Neji berdehem pelan, berusaha menghilangkan kekakuan yang melanda otaknya.

"Jadi... Err... Apa kalian pernah..."

Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam dan kembali menahan diri. Kali ini bukan menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja, tetapi menahan diri untuk tidak bangun dan mencekik si lelaki berambut coklat. Kenapa lelaki satu ini masih tidak mau melepaskan topik pembicaraan ini?

"Tidak. Saat itu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"Saat itu? Apa maksudmu dengan 'saat itu'? Sebaiknya kau menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur, Dobe."

Inilah alasan utama kenapa ia berharap Neji tidak membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha selama beberapa waktu, sampai sekarang ia masih belum memiliki cara untuk mengendalikan kecemburuan adik Uchiha Itachi ini.

"Kami tidak pernah berkencan, Teme. Yang kumaksudkan 'saat itu' adalah saat dimana aku memiliki seorang kekasih," Naruto menatap Sasuke tepat di mata sebelum kembali menolehkan kepala ke sosok yang sudah membaut suasana berubah tidak nyaman. "Kami tidak pernah melangkah sejauh itu," ungkapnya tegas.

Neji menarik napas lega. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Gaara pernah berkencan dengan bartender favoritnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, Gaara memiliki hak untuk berkencan dengan siapapun. Hanya saja semuanya ia akan merasa kaku jika mereka pernah berkencan.

Naruto langsung melemparkan _death glare super _andalannya ketika melihat Neji hendak membuka mulut dan kembali membahas topik pembicaraan yang sama.

Tampaknya Neji memahami dengan baik makna 'diam-atau-mati' yang disampaikan Naruto melalui tatapan dan aura hitam yang melingkupi sosoknya karena penyanyi muda itu terlihat mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

Naruto mengangguk puas melihat gestur menyerah sang Hyuuga dan kembali bersandar di punggung kursi. Ia menyeringai tipis ketika otaknya mendapatkan ide untuk membalas tindakan salah satu artis dibawah label Rookie Nine itu.

Sedikit membalas dendam tidak akan menyakitkan kan?

"Kami memang tidak pernah berkencan, tapi bukan berarti dia _tidak_ pernah melalukannya. Gaara pernah berkencan beberapa kali. Kau bukan orang pertama yang pernah dia cintai dan bisa jadi sekarang dia sudah menemukan pemuda lain yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta."

Setenang apapun Naruto mengatakan hal tadi nyatanya tetap membuat tubuh Neji membeku.

"Aku tidak berkata kalau Gaara adalah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi kurasa orang lain mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tahu bagaimana menariknya dia kan?"

Mahasiswa muda itu berusaha keras menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan ketika melihat raut wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan menemukannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja."

Neji bangun dari duduknya dan segera melangkah meninggalkan kedai.

"_Yeah, well, you're welcome,_" cetus Naruto sembari melambaikan tangan dengan malas. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Neji akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Setelah membayar, dua orang yang tersisa itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke halte dan pulang. Langit sudah mulai sedikit lebih terang dan Naruto baru menyadari kalau ternyata mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam di kedai ramen.

"Menurutmu apa dia serius dengan perkataannya, Teme? Bahwa dia akan mengikat Gaara disampingnya lagi?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk di dalam bus.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hn."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming saat Naruto memposisikan kepalanya di bahu sang Uchiha.

"Bukan salahku kau jadi cemburu seperti sekarang. Neji yang melakukannya," ucap Naruto hati-hati, berusaha agar hanya lelaki disampingnya yang bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Hn."

Helaan napas panjang kembali dihembuskan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"_Trust me, there's nothing between us. _Gaara terlalu berharga untuk kujadikan sebagai seorang kekasih," bisiknya lagi.

Naruto makin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih, sementara sebelah tangannya melingkar di bagian belakang pinggang sang Uchiha.

"_You're the only one that make me swing this way and I'm pretty sure you know that._"

Naruto membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya dan menutup mata, melewatkan senyum tipis yang terulas di bibir lelaki yang kini tengah menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat.

"_Yeah, I do._"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Shorter than the previous, I know, but this is the best that I can give. _Saya tidak yakin bisa membuat _chap _ini lebih panjang lagi, dan seperti kemarin, saya tidak sempat mengedit. Ah, ada yang mau merekomendasikan lagu _angst_ atau lagu _ballad _untuk membantu saya mendapatkan _mood fic_ ini? Saya butuh asupan lagu semacam itu -,-

**.**

**.**

**_Review Reply:_**

**Meg chan: **Pertanyaannya bakal dijawab nanti, di _chap _selanjutnya~ ^^

**sabishii no kitsune: **woow. Aku kira ga ada yang nungguin, hehe. Ga akan panjang-panjang kok, 6 _chapter(s) _maksimal! ^^

**Rofuneko: **Ow, baru gabung di FFn? Selamat datang kalau begitu~ XD Ada typo kok, tapi belum saya benerin -,- Perasaan sih ga sampe 4000 kata, tapi ga tau kenapa yang keluar malah 4k+. _Ne, ganbarimasu~~ _^^

**Rui (**jangan**) males _log in_: **Wheii, apa aku perlu tulis pemberitahuan di profil? Hehehe. _Chap _selanjutnya sedang dalam masa penggarapan~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Secret**

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._ Secret Garden © SBS, Haru Haru © Bigbang, Blind © TRAX.

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Gaara mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat lampu dapur menyala. Iris hijaunya tertuju pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan kalau saat ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Siapa yang masih ada di dapur di jam seperti ini?

Pemuda berambut merah itu makin mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah membungkuk di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Walaupun Gaara tidak bisa melihat kepala sang pemilik tubuh karena terhalang pintu kulkas, ia bisa menebak siapa 'tikus' yang sedang 'mencuri' persediaan makanan di tempat tinggal sementaranya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"WHUAHH!"

Sang Sabaku bungsu tertawa pelan dan duduk di kursi makan dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sudah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kulkas.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, EH?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat lelaki tadi untuk diam. Ia tidak mau ada yang terbangun karena keduanya.

Yahiko, lelaki yang berhasil dikejutkan Gaara, menarik napas panjang dan ikut duduk setelah memastikan detak jantungnya sudah kembali ke tempo normal.

"Kukira Iruka-_san _bangun dan mendapatiku disini lagi," ucap Yahiko dengan suara jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Lagi? Apa maksudmu dengan 'lagi'?"

"Beberapa kali aku tertangkap basah ketika sedang menikmati camilan larut malamku disini, dan dia mengancam untuk memasang alarm di kulkas karena aku selalu memakan cadangan makanan yang sengaja dia beli," papar pemuda berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu.

"Ah," Gaara mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apa aku harus memberitahu Iruka-_nii _sekarang karena kau baru saja tertangkap basah olehku?"

"_Don't you dare_."

Gaara kembali tertawa pelan mendengar ancaman sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Yahiko yang kini sedang membuka pisang yang baru saja ia ambil dari keranjang buah di atas meja makan.

"Aku akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi. Aku sudah memberitahunya kalau hari ini aku akan datang terlambat."

"Dan dia mengijinkanmu melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"_That stupid woman._"

Yahiko melahap sisa pisang di tangannya sekali jalan dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal. Kenapa Gaara diperbolehkan datang terlambat sedangkan ia tidak?

"Entah kenapa aku makin curiga kau dan Naruto sebenarnya benar-benar kakak-beradik," cetusnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau baru saja mengatai kekasihmu dan percaya padaku, Naruto juga sering melakukan itu pada kekasihnya."

"Benarkah? Adikku melakukannya juga?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepala. "Kurasa kalian benar-benar kakak-beradik. Ikatan kalian kuat sekali."

Yahiko tertawa mendengar penuturan Gaara. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, pemuda itu memang sudah mencurigai hubungannya dengan sang Uzumaki, yang tentu saja segera disalahkan keduanya. Walaupun mereka berdua mirip secara fisik dan sifat, pada kenyataannya ia dan Naruto memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Mereka hanya kakak-beradik yang sama-sama besar di panti asuhan dimana Gaara sedang tinggal saat ini.

Ah, mengenai kedatangan Gaara ke tempat ini...

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari? Aku tahu kau menyukai panti ini, tapi sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali kau datang berkunjung. Dan terakhir kali kau datang bersama Naruto, tidak sendirian seperti sekarang. Kau juga bahkan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kulkas. Ia meraih karton jus dan membawanya ke meja makan setelah meraih gelas di rak. Ia menuangkan isi karton perlahan sebelum kembali duduk dan menikmati minumannya.

Ia tahu cepat atau lambat kedatangannya akan dipertanyaan seperti ini. Dan kalau bukan Iruka, maka Yahiko lah yang akan mempertanyakannya.

Ia sudah menduga semuanya. Dan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab kecurigaan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya ini.

"Kankuro mengetahui keberadaanku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu aturan mainnya 'kan?"

Yahiko mengangguk sekali. Ia memang mengetahui permainan '_catch me if you can_' yang sudah dilakukan Gaara dan kakaknya sejak pemuda berkulit pucat ini memutuskan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk pergi kesini? Ke panti?"

"Entahlah," Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena aku yakin kalau tempat ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akan dicurigai Kankuro."

Kadang memang tempat yang terdekat denganmu adalah tempat yang sama sekali tidak dicurigai sebagai tempat persembunyian. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebut tempat itu sebagai sebuah persembunyian kalau semua orang tahu keberadaan tempat itu?

"Panti ini adalah tempat yang memiliki tingkat kecurigaan terkecil dibanding tempat-tempat lain, dan kurasa Kankuro sudah meminta bantuan teman-temannya yang bekerja di bagian imigrasi untuk mengetahui tempat selanjutnya yang akan kutuju."

Gaara tidak mau tertangkap semudah itu. Teman Kankuro yang bekerja di kantor imigrasi memang tidak akan menangkapnya, tapi mereka pasti akan memberitahu sang kakak mengenai kota yang ia tuju. Itulah kenapa Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik untuk kabur melalui bandara. Ia lebih memilih perjalanan menggunakan kapal, kereta dan bus dibandingkan pesawat terbang.

Lalu kenapa ia memilih tempat ini sebagai persinggahan sementaranya?

Sebenarnya Gaara sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk 'bersembunyi' di tempat ini. Tadinya, setelah ia mengunjungi makam sang kakak dan bercerita sebentar kepadanya, ia berniat pergi ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan 'paman' dan 'sepupu'nya, dan tentu tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga pemuda yang ia sukai.

Tapi ia membatalkan niat itu.

Mungkin Neji memang tidak akan mencurigai kediaman pamannya, tapi kalau Naruto tahu siapa paman sang penyanyi, maka pemuda pirang itu pasti akan langsung mencurigai kediamannya.

Naruto tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Gaara dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto tahu kalau lelaki itulah yang mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya ketika ia mulai kehilangan figur seorang ayah. Naruto tahu kalau lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya, selain dirinya, yang masih terus menjalin komunikasi dengannya.

Karena alasan itulah Gaara mencoret kediaman keluarga Hyuuga sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

Kembali ke pertanyaan awal; Kenapa ia memilih tempat ini sebagai persinggahan sementaranya?

Alasan pertama dan utama, seperti yang sudah dikatakannya kepada Yahiko, karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang tidak akan menarik kecurigaan. Gaara yakin Naruto tidak akan yakin kalau ia 'kabur' ke tempat ini dan ia lebih yakin kalau sang kakak tidak akan memeriksa panti. Kankuro tahu, setelah kematian Temari, panti adalah tempat yang dihindari sang adik karena terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangannya bersama wanita cantik berambut pirang itu.

Alasan kedua, Gaara yakin Neji tidak akan memikirkan kemungkinan ia pergi ke tempat ini. Kalau Naruto dan Kankuro saja tidak mencurigai tempat ini, untuk apa Neji mencurigainya?

Alasan ketiga, karena tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia merasa nyaman. Ia mengenal hampir semua staff yang bekerja disini dan orang asing yang ditemuinya hanyalah 'adik-adik'nya yang selalu berganti tiap tahun. Berada di tempat dimana kau mengenal orang-orang disekitarmu tentu membuatmu merasa nyaman 'kan?

"Kau tidak mengajak Naruto kemari?" kali ini Yahiko mengambil jeruk dari keranjang buah.

"Aku sedang kabur, bukan berlibur. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajaknya?" Gaara mengerlingkan mata. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa membawanya menjauh dari kekasihnya yang super posesif itu," ungkapnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak percaya dia memilih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya," Yahiko menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku lebih tidak percaya Sasuke mau memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto."

"Kau hanya iri, Gaara."

Sang Sabaku mengerutkan dahi dan melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan bercanda."

Yahiko tertawa pelan mendengar celetukan lawan bicaranya. Ia sudah mendengar cerita lengkap mengenai hidup Naruto beberapa saat setelah Gaara menginjakkan kaki di panti dan bertemu dengan Iruka. Iruka adalah pengasuh yang sejak dulu tinggal di panti dan dia adalah salah satu sosok yang menempati posisi 'ayah' di kehidupan sang Uzumaki.

Itulah kenapa Gaara merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memberitahu lelaki bermarga Umino itu mengenai kehidupan sang Uzumaki muda. Dan ia merasa senang ketika melihat sorot lega, bahagia dan bangga di mata Iruka setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Bukankah kau mencintai pemuda berisik itu?" tanya Yahiko tanpa sungkan.

Memang hanya beberapa orang di panti asuhan ini yang mengetahui ketertarikan seksual Gaara, dan hanya lelaki berambut oranye ini dan Iruka saja yang tahu kalau ia memendam perasaan kepada Naruto.

Baik Iruka dan Yahiko tidak pernah menganggap 'keunikan' Gaara sebagai sebuah masalah dan mereka juga sama sekali tidak pernah sungkan menggoda pemuda berambut merah itu mengenai perasaannya kepada si pemuda berkulit _tan_. Bagi mereka perasaan sang Sabaku kepada sang Uzumaki sama saja seperti perasaan remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta pada umumnya.

"Sejak kapan aku memiliki hak untuk melarangnya melakukan sesuatu? Kalaupun aku melarangnya, apa kau pikir dia akan mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah sahabat baiknya."

"Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu," timpal Gaara.

Ia tidak akan memungkiri kalau ada saat-saat dimana ia merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan sahabatnya, _but here we go again_; Gaara tidak memiliki hak apapun atas kehidupan Naruto.

Sejak awal Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya dari sisi dimana ia melihat pemuda itu. Sejak awal Naruto tidak pernah memiliki perasaan 'semacam itu' padanya. Sejak awal Naruto selalu mengatakan kalau apa yang Gaara rasakan padanya hanyalah perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya—tapi Gaara tahu betul bahwa seorang adik pasti tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk mencium kakaknya sendiri.

"Lagipula aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Ada orang lain yang sudah berhasil membuatku berpaling dari Naruto."

"Hyuuga Neji?"

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab tebakan salah satu pengasuh di panti itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah berusaha berbohong dihadapan Iruka dan Yahiko karena hal itu tidak akan pernah berhasil; sama seperti ketika ia berusaha berbohong dihadapan Temari, Kankuro dan Sabaku senior.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintai penyanyi itu. Kukira berita yang beredar hanya skandal yang dihembuskan untuk menarik perhatian agar lagu kalian laris di pasaran."

Yahiko mengerang pelan ketika Gaara menendang tulang keringnya dari bawah meja.

"Semua berita itu memang skandal, bodoh! Kami tidak sebegitu putus asanya sampai-sampai membuat berita bohong sebagai sarana promosi lagu," papar Gaara kesal.

"_Sorry._"

Gaara kembali mengangkat gelas dan meneguk isinya pelan.

"Tapi kau benar mencintainya 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak membenarkan berita itu?"

"Dan menghancurkan karir yang sudah dibangun oleh Neji selama bertahun-tahun? Tidak, terima kasih. Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak seegois itu."

Yahiko tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk sesekali memenuhi keingian egoismu, Gaara. Pada akhirnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kalau kau tidak memperjuangkan apa yang kau mau. Dunia tidak akan mengalah padamu, kau yang harus melawannya."

Dunia memang tidak akan mengalah padanya, tapi ia juga tidak akan mengalah pada keegoisannya untuk memiliki sang Hyuuga.

Gaara tahu dan mejadi saksi bagaimana perjuangan karir Temari dari awal hingga akhirnya diakui keberadaannya oleh orang-orang. Gaara tahu semua kerja keras sang kakak agar bisa menjadi seorang seniman yang baik. Gaara tahu semua depresi dan masa sulit yang harus dilewati sang kakak untuk mencapai posisinya saat itu.

Gaara tahu semua perjuangannya, dan ia tentu tahu bahwa apa yang dialami Temari juga dialami Neji.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mau menghancurkan karirnya, tapi apa kau sadar kalau kau sebenarnya sedang memaksanya untuk memilih diantara dirimu dan karirnya?" tanya Yahiko setelah menelan hasil kunyahannya.

Gaara melipat kedua lengannnya di depan dada dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksanya memilih. Sejak awal aku bahkan tidak pernah memberinya pilihan apapun."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau _memang _memberinya pilihan," Yahiko mengerlingkan mata.

"Pilihan apa?"

"Kau memberinya pilihan apakah dia mau mengejar dan menemukanmu atau tidak. Kalau dia sampai menemukanmu, maka secara tidak sadar kau memberinya pilihan lagi; apakah dia mau memulai hubungan denganmu atau tidak."

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak mau menyetujui ucapan si lelaki berambut oranye, tapi pada kenyataannya apa yang sosok itu katakan tidak seratus persen salah. Neji memang dihadapkan pada pilihan-pilihan yang disebutkan Yahiko, tapi bagi Gaara bukan dirinya yang memberikan pilihan, melainkan situasi.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya dan entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Apa firasatku benar?"

Gaara menaikkan bahu dan bangun dari duduknya setelah melirik jam dinding.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau harus menanyakan itu padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padaku." Gaara memakai jaket yang sejak tadi ia sampirkan di punggung kursi. "Aku berangkat."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and leave (on)_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you,_

_take only the good memories_

_._

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day_

_._

_._

"Kau masih menyayikan lagu semacam itu."

Gaara kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti setelah ia turun dari panggung. Ia meneguk isi gelas dan menikmati kehangatan dari kopi Americano yang beberapa saat lalu ia pesan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu dengan suasana yang lebih menyenangkan, Gaara? Pelanggan kafeku bisa kabur kalau kau terus menyanyikan lagu sendu."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku tidak main lagi disini."

"Dan membuatku berusaha mencari pianis sekaligus penyanyi baru, begitu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Apa itu artinya aku tetap bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun yang kusuka?"

Gaara mendengus geli ketika melihat bos barunya menggembungkan pipi dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Entah kenapa wanita cantik yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini bisa sama kekanakannya dengan lelaki yang setengah jam lalu ia tinggalkan di dapur panti asuhan.

"Kau jadi makin menyebalkan karena bisa membalikkan ucapanku, Gaara," cetus Konan sembari meraih garpu dan mulai memotong _cake _yang ia bawa sendiri dari_ counter._

"Dan kurasa kau makin payah karena kesulitan membalas ucapanku," tutur si pemuda berambut merah setelah meneguk kopinya.

Konan hanya mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan makannya sembari memperhatikan suasana kafenya yang cukup ramai. Musim yang sudah kembali bergulir membuat suhu udara makin menurun, dan saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana kafenya ramai seperti sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya setelah menghabiskan kuenya.

"Entahlah. Sejauh ini aku belum punya rencana untuk pergi kemanapun. Kenapa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya harus mencari penggantimu kalau kau berniat segera pergi dari kota ini."

Saat ini Gaara memang menghabiskan waktu malamnya di kafe milik Konan, kekasih Yahiko. Ia tidak melakukannya sekedar untuk mendapatkan uang, tapi juga untuk tetap menyalurkan hobinya bermain musik.

"Umm, maaf... Apa aku boleh meminta tanda tanganmu, Gaara-_san_?"

Konan menaikkan alis dan memperhatikan pemuda yang tadi tengah diajaknya bicara kini sedang tersenyum tipis dan menerima selembar kertas bersama sebuah bolpoin dari tangan gadis pengunjung kafenya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengambil bolpoin dan kertas yang kini sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan penyanyi idolanya.

"Umm, kudengar kontrakmu dan Neji-_san _sudah selesai. Apa... apa kalian tidak akan berduet lagi?" tanya si gadis. Ia tampaknya belum mau menjauhi sang Sabaku.

"Begitulah. Aku belum memikirkan kelanjutan kerjasama kami," jawab Gaara ramah.

"Lalu... mengenai skandal lagu plagiat itu... Aku percaya padamu, Gaara-_san_! Aku tahu kau adalah orang baru di dunia entertain, tapi aku yakin kau bukan orang licik yang akan melakukan hal semacam tadi," papar sang gadis sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih," Gaara kembali tersenyum.

"Lagipula, aku yakin Neji-_san _tidak akan memilih sembarang orang untuk menjadi _partner_-nya. Ah, terima kasih untuk tanda tanganmu. Aku berharap aku bisa melihatmu lagi di televisi dalam jangka waktu dekat."

Gaara sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk membalas hormat sang gadis.

"Wow, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihatmu memberikan tanda tangan secara cuma-cuma kepada _fans_-mu. Kalau begini, aku yakin penjualan kafeku akan terus meningkat karena mereka pasti datang untuk melakukan hal semacam tadi," ujar Konan.

"Dan kau akan menyesal ketika kafemu makin ramai karena keberadaanku karena itu adalah indikasi kalau aku harus segera meninggkalkan tempat ini," balas Gaara sembari meneguk minumannya.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau belum punya rencana untuk pergi?"

"Hm, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa pergi 'kan? Lagipula aku belum berniat menyerahkan diri kepada Kankuro, kau pasti tahu itu."

Selain sebagai pemilik kafe, Konan juga adalah salah satu donatur di panti asuhan, sama seperti keluarga Sabaku. Gaara sudah mengenal wanita yang memiliki pembawaan tenang itu sejak kecil dan hubungannya dengan wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu makin erat setelah kematian Temari.

Bagi Gaara, Konan adalah sosok pengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan kakak sulungnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus melakukan permainan ini, Gaara? Aku yakin kau tahu kalau sebenarnya Sabaku-_sama _sudak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi," tanya Konan hati-hati.

Gaara mengosongkan cangkirnya dan melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela, berusaha mengacuhkan perkataan wanita yang masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktumu untuk pulang? Kau ingat apa yang kau janjikan kepada Temari, bukan? Bahwa kau akan mengambil alih kedai ayahmu saat usia beliau menginjak akhir kepala empat?"

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tentu tidak melupakan hal yang diungkit kekasih Yahiko itu. Ia masih ingat betul ketika Temari memberitahunya kalau dia tidak akan mengambil alih usaha keluarga Sabaku setelah wanita itu membulatkan tekad untuk terjun seratus persen di dunia seni. Ia tentu tidak akan melupakan janjinya kepada wanita cantik itu untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai pewaris kedai sushi sang ayah.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan apapun tentang kakak perempuannya itu.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Konan, waktu untuk memenuhi janji itu kini sudah tiba.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan mempercayaiku dan menyerahkan 'harta karun'nya padaku setelah apa yang kulakukan selama ini?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Konan mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Ia memutuskan untuk balik bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Gaara mengerlingkan mata. "Dan jangan katakan kalau apa yang kulakukan bukanlah hal yang salah."

Konan menydandarkan diri ke punggung kursi dan menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih memandang jalan di luar kafe.

"Sejahat apapun seorang anak, kurasa orang tua tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Kau memang melakukan hal yang salah, dan aku senang kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, tapi kau juga tidak melakukan hal yang buruk."

Gaara melemparkan lirikan tidak setuju atas perkataan sang wanita di hadapannya.

"Oke, kau memang melakukan hal yang buruk. Tapi alasanmu melakukanya tidak membuat tindakan itu sepenuhnya buruk, kau tahu? Kau pergi dari rumah karena kau tidak mau membuat ayahmu malu; aku tidak bisa merasakan dimana kau meletakkan 'keburukan' disana."

"Kau tidak bisa merasakannya, tapi Sabaku-_sama _pasti bisa. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku pada Temari, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya saja kurasa saat ini belum waktunya aku kembali ke tempat itu."

Konan kembali menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Gaara bangun dan melangkah menuju panggung. Ia menatap pemuda yang kini tengah memangku gitar dan memposisikan diri di kursi dengan _stand-mic _dihadapannya.

_._

_._

_Just once, just this once, please look at me_

_The more you feel, the more you feel_

_I become more and more invisble_

_At the end of my desperate prayers_

_If only you can find me, so that I can have you in my arms_

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0**

**..**

**.**

"Sudah selesai? Begitu saja? Cepat sekali," Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada takjub diucapannya.

_"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cepat sekali' dan 'begitu saja'? Kau mau _management_-ku bermasalah lebih lama dari ini, huh?" _balas suara diseberang sambungan telepon.

"Tidak masalah 'kan kalau itu terjadi? Bukankah kau sudah biasa menyelesaikan skandal semacam ini, Sasuke?"

_"Memang, tapi bukan berarti aku mau berurusan dengan masalah merepotkan semacam ini selama hidupku. Aku juga butuh waktu libur, kau tahu?"_

Gaara tertawa pelan dan mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit yang gelap di hari yang masih cukup pagi.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku sangat terbantu."

_"Perlukah kau mengatakannya setelah membuatku kerepotan seperti ini?"_

Si pemuda berambut merah tersenyum lebar mendengar sindiran mantan produsernya.

"Dan maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. _I mean it_."

_"_Yeah, yah, I know_."_

Gaara memutskan sambungan telepon dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di saku.

Ia baru saja menghubungi Sasuke untuk mengetahui perkembangan masalah yang ia tinggalkan di Tokyo. Selama ini ia tidak memantau kabar yang berkaitan dengan skandal penjiplakan lagunya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengan dunia itu lagi maka ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjauh dari semuanya.

Selama ini ia mempercayai Sasuke untuk mengurus dan membereskan masalah yang sudah ia buat, dan ketika Sasuke memberitahunya kalau ia dan Kankuro sudah berhasil menyelesaikan dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada publik mengenai kebenaran lagu yang ditulisnya, Gaara kini bisa benar-benar benapas lega. Ia tahu mantan atasan dan kakaknya itu bisa meluruskan benang kusut yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Siapa yang kau telepon tadi?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan kepada lelaki yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Sasuke. Kekasih Naruto," jawabnya sembari melemparkan pandangan ke taman panti asuhan. Ia masih senang melakukan kebiasaannya duduk di beranda panti saat pagi hari seperti saat ini.

"Ah, dia," Yahiko menganggukkan kepala. "Untuk apa kau menghubunginya? Menayakan keadaan cinta pertamamu?"

"Tidak," Gaara mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Bisakah kau tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi? Sasuke tidak akan sungkan untuk membunuhku kalau kau terus menyangkut- pautkanku dengan kekasihnya."

Yahiko tersenyum lebar. "Tapi menggodamu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya."

Gaara kembali mengerlingkan mata mendengar alasan kekanakan dari pemuda yang jelas beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Aku menyimpulkan kalau kau belum memiliki niatan untuk menemui Sabaku-_sama_, dan aku juga menyimpulkan kalau kau tidak akan kembali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo dalam jangka waktu dekat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Menikmati hidup?" jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Kau selalu menikmati hidupmu, Gaara," balas Yahiko disertai gelengan kepala. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang sama sekali belum memiliki rencana apapun. Saat ini ia hanya ingin beristirahat dan menikmati waktu senggang yang sempat tidak didapatkannya beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau pemuda Hyuuga itu datang ke tempat ini untuk membawamu kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Yahiko tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan melarikan diri lagi, tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?" balas Gaara sembari melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Hanya ingin tahu," kali ini Yahiko yang mengangkat bahu. "Apa yag harus pemuda itu lakukan agar kau mau menerimanya? Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia mencintaimu?"

Kali ini Gaara sepenuhnya memfokuskan diri pada sang kakak. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu darimana lelaki ini mengetahui hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan dirinya dan Neji.

"Kau seharusnya jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Gaara. Tidak seharusnya kau menunggu seseorang mengatakan hal ini padamu," tegur Yahiko dengan nada tenang.

"Aku memang tidak jujur, tapi aku tidak menunggu siapapun untuk menyadarkanku. Aku malah berharap tidak akan ada yang melakukannya."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Kau akan menghindar dari perasaanmu selamanya?" tanya Yahiko tanpa sungkan. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menahan perasaanmu pada seseorang, Gaara. Kau bahkan hanya jujur satu kali seumur hidupmu yaitu kepada Naruto."

Gaara menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perkataan si lelaki berambut oranye. Ia tidak mau membicarakan perasaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau membahas kelemahannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memilih untuk bangun dari duduknya dan membalikkan tubuh, bersiap melangkah menuju pintu masuk panti

"Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar kau mau menerimanya?" Yahiko mengulang pertanyaannya.

Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mendongakkan kepala, berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Datang ke kediaman Sabaku dan meminta persetujuan Sabaku-_sama_."

Yahiko tesenyum lebar dan tidak menghentikan sang Sabaku muda. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkah ke sudut beranda.

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu," bisiknya pada sosok yang baru saja ia lewati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Sebelumnya saya harus meminta maaf karena saya terlambat meng-_update_. _Gomennasai, minna _(_'_) Dan, woooff, makin mendekati akhir! Kalau tidak ada halangan, saya akan meng-_update _lagi di akhir minggu. Tapi kalau ada, awal minggu depan saya usahakan _fic _ini sudah ada di _chap _4.

**.**

**.**

**_Review Reply_:**

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **SasuNaru ditaruh di akhir ga buruk 'kan? X3 Sudah di-_update_~

**Micon: **Berhubung ini ga fokus ke _pairing_ itu, jadi ga bisa masukin mereka banyak-banyak. Alhasil harus bikin yang singkat tapi berkesan ^^ Jangan panggil aku 'senpai' , Saya juga minta maaf soalnya telat _update chap _ini~

**Rofuneko: **_Ne, ganbarimasu!_ ^O^ Wohoo, lagunya jangan yang terlalu mendayu. Bisa-bisa saya malah ketiduran #efek kebanyakan begadang

**RacoonLov3: **Gaara sudah muncul~ Semoga selanjutnya saya tidak terlambat lagi ^^"

**haruna minnasan: **Yep! ^^

**damsel in the pain: **Saya pernah bilang kalo mau ada lanjutan buat _pairing _ini 'kan? ^^ Akan di-_update _serajin mungkin~


	4. Chapter 4

**Past, Present and Future  
><strong>

_Disclaimer :_ _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

_**Warning :**_ AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

Yahiko membalas tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang dilemparkan sosok baru dihadapannya dengan sorot serupa.

"Aku tidak tahu, jadi jangan bertanya," cetusnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan yang sedang mengaduk cokelat hangat di cangkirnya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Yahiko mengangguk mantap dan mengangkat cangkirnya, meniup isinya perlahan sebelum meneguk minuman racikannya.

Sang lawan bicara menaikkan alis dan kembali melemparkan tatapan penuh rasa tertarik ke sosok yang sedang memeluk adiknya setelah masuk ke ruang dapur panti tanpa permisi.

Yahiko sendiri sudah tidak begitu tertarik memperhatikan objek yang berhasil mencuri perhatian sang kekasih. Di menit-menit awal sosok itu masuk ke ruangan tempatnya berdiri dan memeluk sang Sabaku, ia memang memberikan mereka tatapan yang sama persis seperti tatapan yang tengah ditujukan Konan, tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak mau melihat _public display of affection_ pemuda yang tidak asing di matanya itu.

"Kenapa dia bisa disini? Dan kenapa mereka bisa berada di posisi seperti itu?" tanya si wanita dengan rambut panjang tanpa mengganti fokus pandangan.

"Sepertinya dia datang kemarin, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Kenapa mereka berpelukan? Kurasa karena dia merindukan Gaara. Wajar 'kan dia melakukannya?"

Konan menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut kekasihnya. Wanita tomboy itu mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti langkah si lelaki berambut oranye meninggalkan dapur. Ia tidak mau mengganggu momen penting kedua pemuda itu lebih lama.

Gaara akhirnya kembali ke alam sadar dan membalas pelukan pemuda dihadapannya setelah mendengar suara pintu yang baru saja ditutup. Ia tak sungkan mempererat pelukannya setelah yakin sosok didepannya nyata, bukan hasil imajinasinya semata. Ia menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang, merasa lega dengan keberadaan pemuda dipelukannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja begini, eh? Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang sensitif, huh?"

"_Shut up, freak._"

Sang lawan bicara mendengus geli dan membiarkan dadanya terasa sesak karena pelukan sang Sabaku yang makin mengerat tiap menitnya.

"_If I'm a freak, then what are you? You're more than a freak, you know?_"

Gaara memukul bahu pemuda yang masih dipeluknya sebelum bergumam, "_Just shut up, will you?_"

Dan kali ini pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari si pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar melepaskan tawa. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan kalau sejak dulu ia memang tidak pernah bosan membuat pemuda yang masih memeluknya ini terkejut.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Iruka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyukai tatapan tajam terarah pada mereka, dan ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Gaara... bisakah kau... menghentikan tatapan membunuhmu itu?" tanya sang pengurus panti sehati-hati mungkin.

Helaan napas panjang meluncur mulus dari lelaki yang sudah menginjak usia kepala tiga itu saat permintaannya sama sekali tidak digubris. Kali ini ia melemparkan tatapan penuh harap kepada dua orang yang duduk bersisian di hadapannya, tepat disamping pemuda yang mengacuhkan perkataannya.

"Kalian harus membantuku," tuturnya.

"_Nope_," Konan menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya. Tidak setiap hari ia mendapatkan kesempatan makan malam di panti seperti sekarang, dan ia tidak akan merusak kesempatan yang ia dapatkan dengan menanggapi permintaan Iruka.

"Jangan menggantungkan harapan padaku," cetus Yahiko setelah menelan hasil kunyahannya.

"Tapi aku... Ugh, Gaara... hentikan tatapanmu."

Lelaki bermarga Umino itu akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega ketika pemuda dihadapannya menghentikan serangan _death glare_. Ia melemparkan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih kepada sosok yang sudah membantunya keluar dari 'penderitaan'.

Yahiko menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap kekanakan dua orang yang bergabung di meja makan. Ia melemparkan pandangan pada kekasihnya yang masih menunjukkan tatapan takjub. Konan tentu tidak menyangka ia masih bisa melihat sifat kekanakan Gaara yang muncul ke permukaan setelah sekian lama.

Sosok yang belum lama datang ke panti itu memang patut diacungi jempol karena bisa membuat Gaara keluar dari jalur aman yang selama ini ia tapaki.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Darimana kau mengetahui keberadaanku?" Gaara sama sekali tidak berniat meraih sumpit dan memulai acara makan malamnya.

"Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk menemukanmu, Gaara. Apa kau lupa kalau aku memiliki banyak mata-mata?" balas pemuda yang duduk tepat dihadapan si pemuda beriris hijau.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Aku ragu kau tidak bisa menebak hal itu."

Iruka kembali menghela napas saat pandangan yang sempat dihentikan Gaara selama kurang dari tiga menit kini sudah kembali terarah padanya.

"Jangan salahkan Iruka-_sensei_. Dia hanya memenuhi janjinya untuk selalu memberitahuku kalau kau datang ke tempat ini."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Hanya berkunjung."

"Jangan bercanda," Gaara mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Dan jangan katakan padaku kalau dia juga ikut datang bersamamu," tambahnya disertai _death glare_ yang lebih tajam dari yang ia tujukan kepada Iruka.

Sikap diam yang dilakukan sang lawan bicara sukses menarik pelatuk amarah sang Sabaku. Dengan tenang adik dari Sabaku Kankuro itu bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan.

Iruka menggelengkan kepala dan memijat pelipisnya pelan, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit kepalanya. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia terakhir kali melihat kejadian semacam ini terjadi di ruang makan.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Nanti. Aku mau makan dulu," balas si pemuda pirang dengan nada ringan.

"Sebaiknya kau kejar dia sekarang," tutur Iruka yang sudah menggenggam sumpit dan bersiap menikmati makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Nanti saja. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa diajak bicara dengan tingkat emosi setinggi itu."

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang sudah membuatnya jadi begitu, eh?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau tidak bermanja kepada Iruka-_san_ dan mengacuhkannya seperti tadi, Gaara tidak akan memiki tingkat emosi setinggi itu sekarang."

"Apa salahnya memeluk _sensei_-ku sendiri? Gaara saja yang terlalu sensitif."

Yahiko menggelengkan kepala mendengar tanggapan asal salah satu adiknya itu namun tidak berniat membalas. Ia yakin Naruto lebih tahu apa yang baik dan tidak baik dilakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Iruka setelah mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Aku hanya menemani Neji, tidak ada niatan khusus," jawab si pemuda berambut pirang tanpa menghentikan kunyahan.

"Dia juga ada disini? Mana?"

"Dia di kota ini, tapi dia tidak di tempat ini, _niisan_. Dia belum mau bertemu dengan Gaara setelah datang ke tempat ini tempo hari."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memintanya bernyanyi di kafeku," Konan menghela napas kecewa.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan _neechan_-nya. Ia sendiri sebetulnya sedikit kesal ketika pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu menolak ajakannya datang ke panti. Bukankah dia yang menyeretnya datang ke kota ini? Lalu kenapa dia malah menghindar ketika dia sudah hampir mendapatkan targetnya?

"Apa Uchiha itu juga ikut denganmu?"

"Tidak. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia selesaikan di Tokyo," Naruto melahap tempura kesukaannya, "Tapi aku pasti akan membawanya kemari secepatnya agar kalian bisa bertemu,_ sensei_."

Iruka hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya tanpa membawa lelaki itu kemari pun ia sudah tidak meragukan perasaan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu.

Naruto memang bukan orang yang serius, tapi Iruka tahu betul kalau tidak semua orang bisa benar-benar menjadi orang pilihan si pemuda pirang. Dibalik sikap bersahabatnya, ternyata Naruto memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang tadi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Ya, nyatanya Naruto juga bukan seseorang yang mudah memberika kepercayaan pada orang lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika Neji datang kemari?" tanya Naruto setelah mangkuknya kosong.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?" Yahiko mengerutkan dahi.

"_Nope._ Dia hanya berkata kalau dia bertemu sebentar deganmu, selebihnya dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku apa saja yang kau katakan padanya karena setelah kembali dari sini, dia selalu terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," papar Naruto dengan pandangan mengarah lurus kepada si lelaki berambut oranye.

Yahiko meneguk minumannya dan mengangkat bahu, enggan menjawab dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi ketika Hyuuga muda itu datang ke panti.

"Kalau dia tidak memberitahumu, bukankah itu artinya dia tidak ingin kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Naruto? Kau tenang saja, yang terjadi tempo hari sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk."

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Kau sudah selesai berkemas?"

"Perlukah kau bertanya?"

"Baru kemarin Konan memberitahuku kalau kau belum berniat pergi dari sini."

"Aku baru berniat pergi pagi tadi."

"Kali ini kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi mendengar ucapan dingin yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Biasanya ia tidak akan langsung mengerti kenapa pemuda yang sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam ransel itu mengacuhkannya, tapi untuk kali ini ia benar-benar tahu alasan sang sahabat.

Naruto tidak mau mengkuinya, tapi ya, kali ini ia sudah melewati batas. Ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh ke dalam masalah pribadi Gaara dengan memberitahu Neji mengenai keberadaan pemuda beriris hijau ini.

"Kau tidak bisa terus lari, Gaara."

Sang lawan bicara menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam. Gaara yakin Naruto tahu kalau dia sudah melewati batas, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan langkah.

"Awalnya aku ingin datang kesini sendiri karena aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu, tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberitahunya karena kupikir sekarang sudah waktunya kau menghentikan permainan kekanakan ini."

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki perhatian yang begitu tinggi mengenai kehidupan pribadiku, huh? Dan sejak kapan kau pikir kau punya hak untuk mencampurinya?"

Naruto sudah mengenal sosok yang kini sedang meletakkan ranselnya di dekat pintu kamar ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan ia sudah sangat memahami sisi introvert yang dimilikinya.

"Aku peduli padamu sejak dulu, tapi aku selalu membiarkanmu melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan karena aku tahu kau membuat keputusan yang terbaik. Tapi kali ini aku tidak mempercayai keputusanmu."

Naruto memang selalu mempedulikan sang Sabaku. Pemuda itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya, dan sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Pemuda itu adalah sosok yang selalu ada disisinya selama ia bersekolah, tanpa mempedulikan perbedaan sosial yang ada diantara keduanya. Pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia selalu bisa ia berikan kepercayaan tanpa menuntut jaminan apapun.

Sang Uzumaki selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas sang Sabaku. Ia selalu merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memberikannya perhatian dan kasih sayang yang cukup. Ia selalu merasa harus memastikan keadaan sang adik agar selalu baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukan apa dengan hidupmu karena kau memegang semua hak atas itu, tapi aku memiliki kewajiban untuk selalu mengingatkan dan menegurmu. Aku tidak pernah mau hal buruk terjadi padamu, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang yang sejak tadi ia berusaha sembunyikan. Ia duduk diatas futon, tepat berhadapan dengan pemda yang pernah dicintainya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau keputusan yang kuambil kali ini adalah keputusan yang salah? Kenapa kali ini kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua itu padamu, tapi yang jelas aku tahu ini tidak akan membawamu ke akhir yang baik," kali ini Naruto yang menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kau yakin aku tidak akan menyesal kalau aku menerima lelaki tidak peka itu sebagai kekasihku? Kau yakin dia tidak akan mengecewakanku? Sebagai sahabatku dan sahabatnya, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab penuh atas apa yang akan terjadi pada kami jika kami bersama nanti?"

Sang Uzumaki memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia tahu jawabannya akan sangat mempengaruhi kelanjutan acara 'kejar-mengejar' antara kedua sahabatnya dan ia bisa membuat Gaara menghentikan permainan kecil ini hanya dengan melontarkan jawaban 'ya' pada semua pertanyaan pemuda itu, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa.

Naruto memang yakin kalau kedua pemuda itu saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan ia berani bertaruh demi persediaan ramennya selama setahun untuk hal itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa—dan tidak mau—menjamin kebahagiaan mereka. Untuk masalah kelanjutan hubungan mereka, Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri dan semua hal yang akan terjadi diantara mereka sama sekali tidak ada digenggaman tangannya.

Ia tidak berani mempertaruhkan apapun untuk masa depan hubungan Neji dan Gaara sampai sejauh itu.

"Untuk kali ini, apa kau merasa sebegitu pentingnya menyatukanku dengan Neji?"

Tapi untuk pertanyaan satu ini, ia tidak akan merasa canggung untuk menjawab, "Ya."

"Kau tahu, sejujurnya baru kali ini aku merasa begitu ragu untuk meninggalkan tempat pelarianku," Gaara menundukkan kepala.

"Dan kau tahu pasti apa alasan dari keraguanmu itu," timpal Naruto. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat anggukkan kecil dari sang lawan bicara.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau tahu pasti bagaimana keadaannya, Naruto. Kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau aku menyerah dan berhenti 'berlari'. Kau tahu semua resiko yang jelas-jelas terpampang dihadapannya," Gaara menyandarkan diri ke dinding kamar.

"Demi Tuhan, bersikap egoislah demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Nada dingin dan menusuk yang digunakan si pemuda pirang berhasil membuat sosok disebelahnya tersentak dan beringsut menjauh beberapa senti.

Naruto memijit sisi kepalanya pelan dan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya masih ada orang yang sangat naif dan selalu mementingkan orang lain di zaman sekarang ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus memuji atau mengutuk sikap 'baik hati' sahabatnya.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin kau tidak memikirkan dampak dari tindakanmu. Untuk kali ini saja aku memperbolehkanmu 'merusak' hidup orang lain. Untuk kali ini saja, demi semua ramen yang akan kumakan selama sisa hidupku, aku ingin kau bersikap egois dan memikirkan dirimu, Gaara," paparnya penuh penekanan.

Gaara menundukkan kepala dan berusaha memikirkan permintaan 'kakak'nya.

Naruto melipat kakinya di depan dada dan menumpukan dagu diatas lutut. Mata beriris langitnya melirik dan memperhatikan raut berpikir keras yang ditunjukkan sang adik.

"Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri dan mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin kau menerima kenyataan dan mendapatkan semua yang kau idam-idamkan. Sekarang..." Naruto menarik napas panjang, "benar-benar sudah saatnya bagimu untuk menjauh dari bayang-bayangku sepenuhnya."

Sang Sabaku memainkan jemari yang ada diatas pangkuannya sendiri sembari menahan emosi yang sudah siap tumpah.

Gaara memang tidak pernah mengatakan ataupun menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan, tapi Naruto tentu bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran dan perasaan sahabat kentalnya.

Sejak pemuda berambut merah itu datang ke Tokyo dan menemuinya, ia tahu kalau sebenarnya dia belum mau menerima penolakannya semasa SMA. Sejak pemuda berkulit putih itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen dan bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya, ia tahu Gaara sedang berusaha menunjukkan sisi lainnya dan berusaha merubah perspektifnya.

Naruto tahu kalau Gaara diam-diam masih menyimpan perasaan itu, dan ia merasa sudah menjadi kakak yang jahat ketika ia memutuskan untuk menerima Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya dan tanpa sungkan menunjukkan kedekatan mereka dihadapan adik Kankuro ini.

Tidak, tidak, Naruto tidak menerima Sasuke untuk mematahkan perasaan Gaara. Walaupun sangat enggan—dan malu—untuk mengakuinya, tapi ya, Naruto menerima 'klaim' Sasuke karena ia memang sudah 'jatuh' kepada lelaki dingin itu.

Dan ia merasa lega ketika ia menyadari ketertarikan yang ditunjukkan 'adiknya' kepada sang penyanyi muda yang tak asing di hidupnya. Naruto merasa lega, dan ia merasa perlu untuk mendorong Gaara untuk lebih memahami perasaannya kepada Neji. Ia tahu Gaara tidak pernah mudah tertarik kepada seseorang, dan ia sangat tahu Gaara tidak mudah mengakui dan menunjukkan perasaannya kepada seseorang. Itulah yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia terus berusaha keras mendekatkan dua pemuda berbeda karakter itu.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyangka tindakannya menjodoh-jodohkan Gaara dan Neji akan berjalan serumit ini.

_Yeah, Gaara and his stubborness while Neji and his stupidity. Perfect couple, 'rite?_

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, jadikan aku alasan untukmu melakukan itu," cetus Naruto, membuat Gaara langsung menolehkan kepala dan beradu tatap dengan lawan bicaranya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Yahiko melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu sang kekasih dan memperhatikan sebuah taxi yang baru saja meluncur meninggalkan panti. Ia menolehkan kepala ke sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Jadi pada akhirnya dia tetap memutuskan untuk pergi," ucapnya memecah kesunyian.

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Sangat disayangkan remaja seperti Gaara harus mengalami masa muda seperti itu. Seharusnya dia ada di rumah dan hidup seperti remaja lain seusiaya. Tinggal dengan bahagia dengan keluarga," tutur Konan.

"Jangan khawatir. Hidupnya memang terlihat sulit, tapi dia bahagia. Dia bisa melakukan semua hal sekaligus bisa pergi ke tempat manapun yang dia inginkan. Itu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi remaja sepertinya, bukan?" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih memiliki tingkat kekanakan yang sama dengan adik kesayanganmu itu," Yahiko mengerlingkan mata.

Taxi yang ditumpangi sang Sabaku muda sudah menghilang dari batas padang, namun tidak ada seorangpun dari ketiga sosok itu tampak beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Aku heran kenapa dia tidak datang kesini untuk menghentikan Gaara," ungkap Konan.

"Dia tidak tahu Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi. Lagi," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi meninggalkan kota ini. _That dumbass_," gerutunya sebal.

"Huh? Dia pergi?" Yahiko mengerutkan dahi.

"Yep, dia mengilang pagi tadi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Kalau tahu akan ditinggalkan seperti ini, sejak awal aku tidak akan mau diseretnya datang kemari dengan terburu-buru. Aku bahkan bertengkar dengan Sasuke karena baru memberitahunya kalau aku pergi dari Tokyo saat di perjalanan," ujar si pemilik iris mata berwarna biru.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua orang itu. Benar-benar tidak mengerti," Yahiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dia datang!" Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju mendekati tempatnya berdiri.

Tiga pasang mata terus mengikuti laju mobil hingga benda itu benar-benar berhenti di pekarangan panti, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Itu..."

"Teme!" Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati sosok yang sudah tiga hari tidak ditemuinya itu dan membungkukkan tubuh ketika matanya menangkap dua sosok asing yang berdiri disamping kekasihnya. Yahiko dan Konan membalas salam sang pemuda sebelum melemparkan pandangan ke sosok adik mereka.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau calon adik iparku akan datang hari ini," celetuk Yahiko yang langsung mendapatkan balasan berupa kerlingan mata dari sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambut pirang pemuda dihadapannya. Ia segera merapikannya kembali ketika si pemilik rambut menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Siapa yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Naruto menghubunginya dan memintanya datang ke panti tadi malam. Ia tahu Naruto bukan orang yang manja, jadi rasanya wajar jika ia merasa terkejut saat pemuda berkulit _tan _itu merengek agar ia mengosongkan jadwal selama dua hari kedepan dan datang ke panti.

Ketika ia menanyakan alasan Naruto mengundangnya datang, pemuda itu hanya menjawab kalau ada seseorang yang ingin dia perkenalkan. Pemuda itu tidak memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai pemberitahuan yang ia katakan.

"Dia ada di dalam," jawab Naruto sembari membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan mendorongnya pelan ke arah pintu masuk panti.

Ia membiarkan Sasuke menapaki pekarangan panti dan menatap kedua kakaknya selama beberapa saat.

"Gaara memang pergi, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya pergi," ungkapnya disertai seringai main-main sebelum menyusul langkah kekasihnya.

Yahiko dan Konan saling memandang selama beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna perkataan membingungkan yang dilontarkan adik mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kutemui, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto berhasil menyusul langkahnya.

"Uh, bagimana aku mengatakannya," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ingin kau kenalkan?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja sulit untuk menjelaskannya padamu," tutur Naruto. "Ah, singkatnya, anggap saja kau akan bertemu dengan calon ayah mertuamu!"

"Ayah mertua?"

"Yep."

Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang Uchiha dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam panti, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan wajah kekasihnya yang tampak sedikit lebih pucat karena terkejut. Ia datang tanpa persiapan apapun dan harus langsung bertemu dengan calon ayah mertuanya. Sasuke tidak yakin ia masih bisa bernapas dengan normal setelah kakinya menapak di lantai ruang tamu panti.

Hei, siapa yang bilang seorang Uchiha tidak pernah merasa gugup?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Dan ternyata saya tidak bisa meng-_update _sesuai _deadline_ yang saya buat -,- Sudah mulai sangat mendekati akhir~ Sepertinya _ending_-nya tidak akan sesuai dengan rencana awal (baca: _happy end_). Terlalu banyak ide 'jahat' di otak saya untuk bagian akhir _fic _ini, kekekeke~

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **Sudah di-_update~~_

**Rofuneko: **Ga akan bisa _update_ kilat ^^' _Ne, ganbarimasu!_

**damsel in the pain: **Masih belum fokus ke mereka juga~ Tadinya emang ga berencana bikin multichap, tapi ternyata banyak yang detail yang rasa-rasanya harus dibahas. Jadi yah... ^^ _Yep, fighting!_

**Racoon Lov3: **NejiGaa-nya masih belum muncul juga ^^'


	5. Chapter 5

**Past, Present and Future**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot. _Y, Why... © CN Blue

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and even, probably, yaoi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara kembali menatap bayangan yang terpantul jelas pada cermin di hadapannya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan melirik jam tangannya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali memandang cermin.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sadar betul dengan kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya beberapa menit lagi. Ketika ia melangkah keluar dari _restroom_ ini, semuanya tidak akan lagi sama. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menemui pemuda itu.

Tidak ada jalan lain, tidak ada langkah mundur—buntu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa masih disini?"

Sang Sabaku refleks menolekan kepala kearah pintu di mana seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berdiri dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada.

Gaara menatap pantulannya di cermin satu kali lagi sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri, dan melangkah mendekati wanita yang sama sekali tidak asing dimatanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disana? Kau menjemputku?" tanya Gaara kepada wanita yang melangkah bersamanya menyusuri selasar tempat acara pernikahan diadakan.

"Kau pikir apa lagi? Dia sudah panik di depan altar karena kau tidak juga muncul," balas sang wanita sembari mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Dia sudah berdiri di altar?" Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada takjub di ucapannya.

"Apa kau kira dia akan terlambat datang ke acara pernikahannya sendiri, Gaara?"

Tawa pelan dari pewaris bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang disusul tawa gadis bermarga Haruno terdengar menggema di selasar yang masih mereka tapaki.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi penuturan mantan '_rival_'-nya. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana yang ia kenakan dan menggenggam kotak kecil yang berisi cincin di dalamnya.

"Dan aku ikut bahagia karena aku tahu sahabat pirangku itu akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan orang yang baik. Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayakan Naruto pada orang itu dan aku tahu orang itu akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakan Naruto."

Gaara menolehkan kepala dan membalas tatapan yang disertai senyum teduh dari sang lawan bicara. Ia membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu kalau dia akan bahagia," ungkapnya mantap.

Sakura melebarkan senyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu karena memang tidak ada keraguan mengenai pernyataan itu.

"Aku pasti akan memastikan dia hidup dengan bahagia," lanjut Gaara yang sudah mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu berukuran cukup besar didepannya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia," Sakura menatap pemuda disampingnya lekat-lekat, "Termasuk kau."

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kau bahagia?"

Sabaku muda yang baru saja mendapatkan pertanyaan hanya mengerutkan dahi menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda pirang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan itu ketika dia sudah mengetahui dengan pasti apa jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

"Beritahu aku, apa kau bahagia?" ulang sang pemilik iris mata biru kepada sosok di depannya.

"Apa kau serius menanyakan hal itu padaku? Apa ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kau bahagia?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sang Uzumaki menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan tanpa ragu memeluk lawan bicaranya dengan erat, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala dan mengulas senyum tipis melihat sikap kekanakan yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dan membalas pelukan yang diterimanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Aku sangat lega," ungkap Naruto setengah berbisik. Ia tahu bahwa walaupun ia berkata dengan nada normal, orang-orang disekitarnya tidak akan terlalu peduli. Tapi ia tidak mau orang lain mendengar nada cemas di perkataannya.

Gaara melemparkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan dimana acara resepsi diadakan dan pandangannya sukses terpaku pada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang melemparkan pandangan tajam padanya.

Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan. Ia tidak bisa menolak rasa nyaman dan aman yang ditawarkan sang Uzumaki. Dan karena itu, ia hanya bisa membalas satu-satunya tatapan tajam yang ia terima dengan pandangan penuh permintaan maaf.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan, Gaara?" tanya Naruto memecahkan kebisuan diantara keduanya.

Gaara kembali mengerutkan dahi. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang paling ia inginkan selama bertahun-tahun belakangan, Naruto masih menanyakan keinginannya yang lain? Semua yang diterimanya hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup, ia sama sekali tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya tenang.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau pasti masih menginginkan sesuatu," balas pemuda yang masih memeluknya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi, Naruto. Sungguh."

"Baiklah," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris hijau milik lawan bicaranya. "Tapi aku masih punya satu permintaan yang harus kau lakukan," lanjutnya disertai senyum lebar.

Sabaku muda itu tahu jika instingnya jarang sekali meleset, dan saat ini instingnya berkata kalau apa yang diinginkan pemuda dihadapannya bukanlah hal yang sederhana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto makin melebarkan senyum mendengar pertanyaan si pemilik rambut merah. Ia memposisikan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan bahu Gaara dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu menhadap ke arah panggung.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku."

Setenang apapun Naruto melontarkan permintaannya nyatanya tetap berhasil membuat tubuh Gaara membeku selama beberapa detik.

"Kau memintaku untuk apa?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipi mendengar kelambanan lawan bicaranya mencerna ucapannya.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku. _Please~"_ pintanya dengan nada semanis mungkin.

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala. Namun tindakan yang kemudian dilakukannya sama sekali berbanding terbalik dari gestur penolakan yang ia buat beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Gaara tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia bernyanyi didepan orang sebanyak ini. Yang jelas itu terjadi sudah lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu, di panggung terakhirnya bersama mantan rekan duetnya.

Helaan napas kembali dihembuskan Sabaku bungsu itu. Inilah alasan utama ia tidak pernah mau lagi menyanyi didepan banyak orang. Kegiatan yang akan segera ia lakukan itu hanya mengingatkannya kepada orang itu. Orang yang sudah menjerumuskannya ke dunia entertain, sekaligus orang yang sudah menjerumuskannya ke perasaan yang entah kenapa masih ia miliki sampai detik ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menolehkan kepala dan tidak juga menolak sepasang lengan yang melingkar di dadanya.

"Setelah kau memaksanya menjadi pendamping priamu dan menyeretnya kemari, kau masih berani menyuruhnya menjadi _wedding singer_ di acara resepsi kita? Sahabat macam apa kau ini, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya, Teme. Aku memintanya secara baik-baik," Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal. Ucapan suaminya membuatnya terdengar sangat buruk.

"Tapi kau tahu pasti kalau dia tidak menyukai apa yang kau minta itu, Dobe," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kurasa tidak juga."

"Hn?"

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ke arah dimana mantan _partner_ kerjanya berada. Gaara tengah duduk tepat ditengah panggung dengan gitar dipangkuan dan standing _mic_ tepat di depannya.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat tenang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan banyak emosi. Seperti biasa. Tapi Sasuke, sebagai pengamat yang teliti, tentu bisa menangkap binar di mata beriris hijau sang Sabaku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_When you come in my life, see my eyes_

_My life is never the same_

_My eyes tell you truth_

_I wanna live in your live..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I'll feel your love forever, I wanna know your feeling_

_This feeling is so true, girl_

_I'll need your love forever, I can feel your heart_

_So please, breath with me forever..._

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Gaara menghentikan langkah tepat di depan sebuah toko alat musik. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati bagian alat musik favoritnya, piano dan keyboard. Niat utamanya datang ke toko ini adalah untuk membeli kembali keyboard yang pernah ia jual untuk biaya 'melarikan diri'.

Gaara tahu tindakannya itu ia lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan ia tahu kemungkinan keyboard itu masih berada di toko ini sangat kecil. Itulah kenapa ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan benda kesayangannya.

Awalnya Gaara sama sekali tidak berniat tinggal lama di Tokyo. Bagaimanapun juga kini ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengontrol dan menjalankan bisnis kuliner yang sudah sepenuhnya diserahkan sang ayah, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat menolak paksaan Kankuro untuk berlibur di Tokyo selama satu minggu.

Kankuro memang kakak yang baik, tapi sebagai seorang adik yang pernah tinggal selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun bersamanya, Gaara tahu betul kalau lelaki itu sama sekali tidak sebaik yang orang kira. Setidaknya kakaknya itu tidak cukup baik untuk memberinya waktu libur selama seminggu di Tokyo dan bersedia menggantikan posisinya di kedai.

Sangat wajar jika Gaara mencurigai tindakan sang kakak yang menurutnya jauh dari batas normal, tapi ia tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk beristirahat dan melakukan petualangan kecil di Tokyo. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai perubahan sifat kakaknya. Selama perubahan itu tidak merugikannya, ia tidak akan merasa keberatan.

"Ah, tuan, selamat datang."

Gaara membalikkan tubuh dan menangguk kecil, membalas salam gadis yang ia kenali sebagai pelayan yang menanyakan niatnya ketika baru saja menjual keyboard-nya.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir Anda berkunjung kesini," ungkap sang gadis disertai senyum.

Gaara kembali menganggukkan kepala. Memang sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?"

"Sebenarnya aku mencari keyboard yang pernah kujual disini. Apa kau mengingatnya, nona?"

"Ah, keyboard itu," sang pelayan menganggukkan kepala. "Maaf, tuan, benda itu sudah terjual beberapa hari setelah Anda menjualnya kemari."

"Tidak masalah," balas Gaara tenang, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya. Ia tidak mau membuat gadis dihadapannya merasa lebih bersalah.

"Tapi aku memenuhi permintaan Anda, tuan. Aku memberikan keyboard itu ke orang yang baik. Aku yakin orang itu pasti menjaga barang kesayangan Anda dengan sangat baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Apa aku bisa memainkannya?"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu mengikuti arah jari telunjuk pengunjung tokonya sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa melihat penampilan Anda lagi, tuan."

Senyum tipis kembali terulas di wajah sang Sabaku. Tanpa ragu ia duduk di depan grand piano yang tadi ditunjuknya dan langsung memosisikan kesepuluh jarinya diatas tuts. Gaara menarik napas perlahan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan menutup mata. Setelahnya melodi indah terdengar memenuhi toko.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melemparkan pertanyaan itu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau ada disini, lalu siapa yang mengontrol kedai?"

"_Tousan_."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan sosok yang duduk dengan santai didepannya.

Rencananya mengunjungi kedai sang kakak untuk menikmati makan siang ternyata berakhir dengan pertemuannya dengan sang pemilik tempat yang seharusnya berada di kedai keluarga Sabaku untuk menggantikan posisinya.

"_Tousan_ yang menggantikanku?"

Kankuro tidak bisa menahan senyum yang sudah diujung bibir. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar sang adik mengucapkan kata '_tousan_' sejak pemuda itu kembali menyandang marga Sabaku, tapi Kankuro tetap merasakan ketenangan saat mendengar panggilan itu meluncur dari mulut adiknya.

Sementara Kankuro mengagumi panggilan yang dilontarkan adiknya, Gaara masih mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Seingatnya sang ayah pernah berkata kalau ia tidak akan turun tangan lagi ke bisnis keluarganya setelah Gaara mengambil alih, tapi kenapa sekarang ayahnya melanggar ucapannya sendiri?

Gaara tentu tahu betul kalau ayahnya tidak akan pernah menarik kembali ucapannya, itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai perkataan kakaknya.

Tidak mau membuat hari 'petualangannya' dihiasi dengan sakit kepala, si bungsu menggelengkan kepala dan menggenggam sumpit kemudian menikmati menu pesanannya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama liburanmu? Ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi?"

"Sejauh ini semuanya menyenangkan."

"Kau sudah bertemu teman lamamu?"

"Teman?" Kerutan kembali terlihat di dahi Gaara.

"Ya. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan yang lain. Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka hari ini?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus kembali mengurus kedai. Akan kumasukkan tagihannya langsung ke rekeningmu," ucap Kankuro disertai tepukan ringan di bahu adiknya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkan kebijakan makan gratis kepada adik kandungmu sendiri, _niisan?"_

Kankuro melepaskan tawa ringan mendengar permitaan si bungsu dan meneriakkan kata 'tidak'.

Gerakan tangan sang Sabaku yang hendak meraih sumpit terpaksa terhenti saat posel yang ia letakkan di atas meja berdering pelan. Pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya menghela napas saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan masuk yang bisa ia pastikan tidak begitu penting itu—walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengangat panggilan karena dering ponselnya tak juga berakhir.

"Hm?"

_"Apa begitu caramu mengucapkan salam di telepon, Gaara?"_

Pemilik iris mata berwarna hijau itu menelan hasil kunyahannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan via telepon.

"Aku sedang makan siang, Naru. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

_"Ah... Kau makan siang dimana? Kita harus bertemu."_

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak. Dari nada bicara sahabatnya ia tahu betul kalau pembicaraan mereka tidak akan berlangsung ringan, dan ia tidak mau mendapatkan pembicaraan semacam itu di hari liburnya.

_ "Kau sedang dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."_

Tapi lagi-lagi Gaara tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghindar dari si pemuda berambut pirang ketika suara pintu ditutup sampai ke telinganya. Naruto pasti sedang menuju _lift_ untuk keluar dari gedung apartemen.

"Aku ada di kedai," Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab dan mempersiapkan diri menghadapi percakapan yang akan berlangsung.

"Oke, aku kesana. Jangan pergi sebelum aku datang, kau mengerti? Atau aku akan memastikan Kankuro-_niisan_ menahanmu sampai aku sampai."

"Hm."

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Masih tidak mau merusak hari liburnya dengan acara sakit kepala, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan lauk di piring makannya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu," tegur pemuda yang sedang berayun pelan di sebuah ayunan taman kota.

"Kau mengganggu acara makan siangku dan menyeretku keluar dari kedai hanya untuk menemanimu menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini sembari menunggu Sasuke pulang dari kantor?" tanya Gaara takjub dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak pergi, Gaara, dan tidak ada seorangpun di apartemen. Kau pasti tahu betul kalau aku tidak suka sendirian."

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan duduk di ayunan kosong tepat disamping ayunan yang dimainkan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke pergi ke kantor? Apa dia tidak mengambil cuti?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana dia, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu bertanya," Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Kalau kau sangat ingin ditemani suamimu, kenapa kau tidak mengusulkan untuk segera pergi bulan madu saja, hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengganggu jadwalnya. _Management_ sedang bersiap membuat debut untuk tiga artis mereka dan Sasuke tentu tidak mungkin tidak terlibat didalamnya. Lagipula ada dua lagu yang belum sempat dia selesaikan karena pernikahan kami."

Gaara mengangguk paham. Menjadi seorang produser sekaligus penulis lagu memang bukan hal yang mudah. Benar, pekerjaan itu akan terasa sangat menyenangkan ketika artis yang diproduseri dan lagu yang ditulis mendapatkan ketenaran dan penghargaan, tapi proses untuk mencapai kesuksesan seperti itu tidaklah mulus.

Perlu usaha super keras dan pengorbanan super besar untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan pengakuan publik, terlebih tidak hanya sepuluh atau dua puluh orang yang berkecimpung di dunia hiburan. Persaingan ketat menuntut tiap artis untuk menunjukkan _performance_ terbaik mereka, yang tentu saja tidak didapatkan dalam jangka latihan yang pendek.

"Aku senang melihat keadaanmu sekarang," ungkap Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang? Tidak banyak yang berubah dari hidupku," Gaara ikut mengayunkan diri perlahan.

"Mungkin memang tidak banyak yang berubah, tapi perubahan mendasar dari hidupmu sekarang inilah yang membuatku merasa senang. Sekarang aku tahu kau tidak pernah sendirian."

"Hm."

"Tapi kau tetap sendirian."

"Hm?"

"Kau masih belum memiliki pasangan."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?"

"_Nope_. Aku sudah memberikan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membiarkanmu bebas dari pembicaraan ini. Aku mau mengungkitnya sekarang."

Genggaman tangan Gaara di rantai ayunan tampak mengeras. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide sahabatnya untuk menyinggung sisi kehidupannya yang satu itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kesendirianku, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak akan mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa memang ada beberapa orang yang kupertimbangkan."

"Huh? Kau sudah tidak mencintai Neji lagi?"

"Menurutmu? Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, apa kau pikir aku akan tetap bertumpu pada satu orang yang bahkan saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya? Kalaupun aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya, aku tidak akan menutup mata dan membiarkan orang lain mendekatiku."

Suasana medadak hening. Yang mengisi kekosongan hanya suara percakapan orang-orang yang juga tengah menghabiskan waktu di taman dan suara tawa lepas anak-anak kecil yang bermain tak jauh dari dua pemuda yang sibuk berenang di pikiran mereka masing-masing itu.

Memang sudah cukup lama sejak pertemuan terakhir Gaara dan mantan rekan duetnya. Juga sudah lebih dari tiga tahun sejak Gaara mendengar kabar terakhir dari sang Hyuuga.

Dua tahun setelah Gaara mengambil keputusan untuk tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan dunia _showbiz_, Neji mengambil keputusan yang sama. Tidak, Neji tidak melakukannya demi Gaara, tapi ia melakukannya demi menyelesaikan dan melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat tertunda karena kesuksesan yang berhasil ia gapai.

Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang berkecimpung di dunia musik yang menyayangkan keputusan penyanyi muda berbakat itu. Tidak sedikit juga _fans_ yang menentang tindakan idola mereka. Tapi, seperti biasa, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sifat keras kepala seorang Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak akan pernah merubah keputusan yang ia buat, dan semua keputusan yang dibuatnya tentu sudah melalui beratus-ratus kali pemikiran dan pertimbangan.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bertemu dengan Neji lagi?"

Pemilik marga Sabaku terlihat menolehkan kepala dan menatap sisi wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" balasnya, balik bertanya.

Gaara bisa melihat dahi Naruto yang berkerut dan raut tidak puas terlukis jelas di wajah _tan_-nya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, jadi jangan membalikkan yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk bertemu lagi dengannya," Gaara kembali menggerakkan kaki untuk mendorong tanah dan mengayun tubuhnya pelan.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?" Naruto mengikuti tindakan sahabatnya.

"Pernah, tapi aku tidak pernah membiarkan diriku membayangkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar pertemuan singkat yang disertai jabat tangan dan menanyakan kabar masing-masing."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau," Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dulu aku memikirkan karirnya, kali ini aku memikirkan karirku. Kalau dulu aku tidak membiarkannya meninggalkan dunia entertain, kali ini aku tidak membiarkan diriku berhenti berbisnis."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk berhenti, Gaara," Naruto mengerlingkan mata. "Dan aku yakin dia juga tidak akan menghentikanmu. Dia tahu, percuma menghentikanmu ketika kau sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memutuskan sesuatu."

Gaara tahu betul kalau apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabat kentalnya memang benar. Semua ucapan pemuda pirang itu memang benar, tapi yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara bukan sebagatas pada bisnis saja. Dibalik urusan bisnis yang ia geluti, ada hal amat penting yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Keluargaku," Gaara mendongakkan kepala ke arah langit. "Masalah pribadiku akan berdampak besar pada _image _keluargaku beserta bisnis yang mereka miliki."

"Kau peduli? Sejak kapan kau memikirkan pandangan orang lain terhadapmu? Kau bukan seperti Gaara yang kukenal."

"Seiring berjalannya waktu pemikiran seseorang akan berubah, Naruto. Kau juga pasti akan melewati masa ini nanti."

Ya, hal utama yang ada dibalik bisnisnya adalah keluarga Sabaku. Dulu ia memang tidak terlalu mempedulikan pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya, tapi kini, setelah ia mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di bisnis yang sudah dibangun sang ayah dengan susah payah, ia tentu tidak bisa mengabaikan penilaian orang lain.

Sabaku no Gaara kini tidak hanya berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan juga berdiri untuk keluarganya. Kini ia adalah representasi keluarga Sabaku, bukan sebatas representasi Sabaku no Gaara semata. Kini ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang berkali-kali lipat dari tanggung jawab yang ia pikul ketika kembali menyandang marga Sabaku. Kini ia memiliki kewajiban tidak hanya untuk menjaga nama baiknya sendiri, tapi juga menjaga nama baik seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengelak dari hal ini dengan menggunakan keluargamu sebagai tameng, Gaara?"

Sang pemuda yang dimaksud segera menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Percaya padaku, apapun yang kau lakukan dengan nama Sabaku-mu itu, Sabaku-_sama _dan Kankuro akan selalu menganggapmu menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Kalau kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan berpengaruh sedemikian besar terhadap keluarga Sabaku, seharusnya bisnis keluargamu sudah gulung tikar saat Sabaku-_sama_ mengetahui perbedaanmu. Tapi nyatanya tidak kan?"

Pemuda yang dimaksud kembali menatap langit. Ia tidak bisa menatap pemuda yang tengah bersamanya itu lebih lama.

Naruto menarik kembali pemikirannya mengenai perubahan sang Sabaku. Pemilik rambut berwarna merah ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia tetap seorang remaja yang masih memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sabaku-_sama _bisa mempertahankan semuanya karena beliau menjagamu dengan baik, tanpa kau sadari. Walaupun banyak omongan miring yang beredar mengenai perbedaan yang kau miliki, nyatanya beliau tidak pernah menghapus namamu dari silsilah keluarga Sabaku dan tetap menganggapmu sebagai salah satu dari tiga orang anak yang beliau miliki. Kau yang memutuskan untuk pergi, bukan dia yang memintamu untuk angkat kaki dari kediaman Sabaku—walaupun aku yakin dia pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya."

Gaara tidak bisa mengelak dari pernyataan sahabatnya. Pemuda yang tengah bersamanya itu terlalu memahami dirinya, dan kadang pemahaman yang sosok pirang itu miliki berhasil membuat pemilik rambut merah itu kesal.

Kesal karena ia tidak bisa membalas Naruto. Kesal karena ia tidak bisa mengelak dari Naruto. Kesal karena terkadang, bahkan mungkin sering kali, semua pemikirannya bisa dibaca dan dipahami pemuda itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kalian bertemu lagi?"

Gaara tahu betul kalau tingkat keras kepala sahabatnya makin tinggi setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi ia baru kali ini ia sadar kalau ternyata tingkat memaksa sahabatnya juga mengalami peningkatan yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa perlu kita cari tahu?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menolehkan kepala, menatap Naruto yang sudah menghentikan ayunannya dan melemparkan tatapan lurus ke arah langit.

"Apa perlu kita cari tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi, dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau mau kita mencari tahu? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

Gaara memberikan tatapan 'yang-benar-saja-apa-kau-sudah-gila' kepada sosok di sebelahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengikuti arah pandang sang pengantin baru.

"Entahlah. Kau bisa mencobanya kalau kau mau, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk mengusahakannya."

Kini giliran Naruto yang menolehkan kepala, menatap pemuda disebelahnya dengan tatapan 'sahabat-macam-apa-kau-ini'.

"Kau bisa mengusahakan semua hal untuk bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menumpuk di otakmu itu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Lakukan sesukamu," ungkap Gaara tanpa membalas tatapan si pemuda pirang.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: **Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya~~ Ugh, perkiraan saya tentang panjang _fic _ini sepertinya meleset. _Well, you see, chapter _lima ini, yang harusnya jadi _chap _terakhir, baru mengarahkan jalan cerita ke bagian akhir. Semoga ga ada yang keberatan dengan perpanjangan _chapter _ini dan maaf karena sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan _fic _ini ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Meg chan: **Bagian _ending-_nya masih dipikirkan dengan seksama #halah Semoga aja plot _happy ending _bisa mampir di otak dan dipake di _fic _ini ^^

**anon: **Berubah haluan? _Fic _ini tadinya emang mau dibikin _sad ending_, lho ^^

**damsel in the pain: **Wueeehh, _violent reader! _Hahahaha. Ah, masalah telat _update_... ^^" _I'm asking your forgiveness, but I won't give any reason why that happened though. I don't want let my reader hear any of my nonsense speech. Yep, fighting! Fighting! _ ^^

**Henny: **Masih menunggu kah? Kalau masih, terima kasih banyak sudah mau amat sangat bersabar menghadapi keleletan saya sebagai seorang _author_ _#bow _^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Past, Present and Future**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the story. _Severely © FT Island. Fiction © B2ST. Miss You © Tohoshinki

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and even, probably, yaoi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_I don't even breath and I look around for you_

_I don't know when I'll be able to stop_

_._

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_I think letting you go is more severe than dying_

_._

_._

"Tidak bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu yang lebih... menarik?"

Pemuda yang masih meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts terlihat menolehkan kepala ke arah suara teguran berasal.

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu memintaku untuk mengganti _genre_ lagu?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena kau selalu memainkan sekaligus menciptakan lagu yang bernuansa seperti tadi. Seorang penulis lagu tentunya harus menguasai berbagai macam _genre_ dengan tempo yang beragam."

Gaara mengerlingkan mata bosan mendengar penuturan lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke ruang musik tempatnya berada selama dua jam belakangan.

Sasuke duduk di sofa panjang yang tersedia dan menyandarkan punggung di lengan sofa agar ia bisa menatap lurus sosok pemuda yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika pemuda ini tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke _management_.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Uchiha. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengajak bekerja sama atau semacamnya. Aku hanya berkunjung," papar Gaara sebelum kembali memainkan sebuah lagu.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. _'Sejak kapan pemuda ini bisa membaca pikiran?'_

Gaara memilih untuk bersenandung pelan sembari terus memainkan melodi dari salah satu lagu yang ia ciptakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak semua bagian ia ingat, tapi bagian terpenting dari lagu ini masih ia hapal dengan baik.

"Eh? Kau sudah datang?"

Kali ini Gaara tidak berniat menolehkan kepala. Ia tetap menikmati permainannya dan menutup mata untuk lebih bisa berkonsentrasi di beberapa bagian yang ia lupa.

Sasuke kembali menaikkan alis saat melihat suaminya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tanpa ragu duduk di sebelah adik Sabaku no Kankuro yang masih bersenandung pelan.

"Aku ingin menguji daya ingatmu!"

Naruto menahan kedua tangan Gaara dan menempatkannya di pangkuan pemuda itu sendiri. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di samping kekasihnya dan melemparkan tatapan penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda pirang ini?

"Seharusnya kau masih mengingatnya karena kau masih mengingat lagu yang baru saja kau senandungkan," tutur sang Uzumaki disertai cengiran lebar.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts sebelum menekan beberapa tuts secara bersamaan dan bergantian sehingga menghasilkan sebuah melodi. Ia menolehkan kepala dan memberi aba-aba agar Gaara cepat menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang sedang ia mainkan dan Gaara tanpa ragu menyunggingkan seringai sebagai tanda kalau ia menerima tantangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

_._

_._

_Even today. I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended still, in Fiction_

_._

_I will say this again, one more time_

_Right now you are next to me_

_I'm believing like that_

_._

_._

"Kau masih mengingatnya!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Percaya diri sekali," cibir Naruto saat melihat raut sahabatnya. "Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa mempertahankan kepercayaan dirimu sekarang," ucapnya sembari memainkan melodi baru.

Gaara mengerang kesal saat mendengar melodi yang cukup lama tidak sampai ke telinganya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berkulit _tan _yang terlihat menyeringai licik.

_._

_._

_Baby come again, I feel you_

_Listen to my heart, I love you_

_My heart so I know you want me_

_Baby stay with me_

_I miss you_

_._

_._

"Kau tidak ingat lagumu sendiri?"

Gaara melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda yang kali ini menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke sisi ujung bagian grand piano.

"Lagu ciptaanya lumayan banyak, walaupun tidak semua dipublikasikan," papar Naruto ringan, jemarinya masih bermain diatas tuts keyboard dengan tenang.

"Selain itu, aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai lagu tadi. Kau tahu betul apa _genre_ kesukaanku," tambah sang Sabaku yang sudah kembali menatap ke depan.

"Siap untuk lagu berikutnya?"

"Hm."

Naruto menyeringai. Ia menghentikan permainannya sejenak sebelum kembali memulai, dengan lagu baru yang berhasil membuat mata Gaara yang sempat tertutup kembali terbuka lebar.

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sembari terus memperhatikan dua pemuda yang duduk di depan piano. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui respon pemilik rambut merah itu terhadap permainan piano si pemuda pirang.

"Aku tidak akan mengganti lagu ataupun berhenti bermain, Gaara. Kau harus menyanyikan liriknya dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos," tutur Naruto dengan mata tertutup, menikmati alunan musik yang dihasilkan jemarinya.

Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu terlihat menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menutup mata. Ia mengutuk kelemahannya yang tidak pernah bisa melawan sang Uzumaki di dalam hati.

_._

_._

_Don't go, don't go... Can't you stay by my side?_

_Lies, all lies... I don't hear anything_

_I love you, I love you... Can't you show me those words?_

_I love you, I love you... Can you love me again?_

_._

_._

"Kau pasti menyesal sudah memberikan lagu itu padaku. Aku belum pernah membawakannya sebaik tadi."

Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke, mengajak kekasihnya keluar dari ruang musik dan memberikan waktu kepada pemuda yang tengah mematung di depan piano dan pemuda yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang musik sejak sang Uzumaki memainkan lagu terakhir tadi.

Gaara menghela napas panjang ketika pertanyaan Naruto tempo hari terlintas di kepalanya.

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kalian bertemu lagi?"_

Sabaku muda itu tahu kalau tingkat penasaran sahabat kentalnya memang tinggi, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu akan sampai melakukan hal ini hanya untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya. Gaara menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan kepala ke alat musik di hadapannya saat mengingat kalau hari itu, karena tanpa sadar, secara tidak langsung, ia sudah menantang Naruto untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

Kenapa ia bisa melupakan bagaimana komptetitifnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Gaara berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak menantang pemuda itu.

Sang Sabaku muda kembali menghela napas.

Neji masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Iris lavendernya masih menatap punggung pemuda berambut merah yang juga masih terpaku di depan piano.

Tidak ada yang berubah, pikir sang Hyuuga. Tidak ada perubahan berarti; hanya tinggi badan sang Sabaku dan panjang rambut pemilik iris mata berwarna hijau itu. Selebihnya Neji tidak menemukan perubahan berarti pada pemuda yang terlihat kembali memposisikan kedua tangannya di atas piano dan memainkan melodi sederhana.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Neji menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya. Ia meraih saputangan yang selalu ia bawa dan bangun dari duduknya untuk mencondongkan tubuh beberapa derajat agar bisa mengusap wajah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk makan siang dengannya.

"Hm?" sang pemuda mengangkat pandangan dan mengerutkan dahi melihat gestur yang amat jarang diperlihatkan seniornya.

"Ada _float _di wajahmu," ucap Neji ringan dan mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali ke posisi awal dan melahap bento pesanannya.

"_Thanks._"

Sang Hyuuga mengangguk kecil. Matanya masih memperhatikan sosok yang sudah kembali ke kegiatannya; membaca lembaran partitur dengan berbagai goresan di atasnya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda ini harus segera menyelesaikan tugas aransemennya, jadi ia mengerti kenapa anggota keluarga Sabaku ini sampai membawa kertas-kertas itu ke meja makan mereka.

"Menurutmu mana yang harus kuberikan kepada Sasuke?"

Neji menatap dua kertas yang kini ditunjukkan sang pemuda dan membaca keduanya beberapa saat sebelum menunjuk salah satu kertas dengan sumpitnya. Sang Sabaku mengangguk singkat dan memasukkan kertas yang tidak terpilih ke dalam sebuah _folder_, sementara kertas yang terpilih ia selipkan di buku musiknya.

Sementara pemilik rambut coklat sudah mendorong kotak bento menjauh dari tangannya, pemuda yang duduk di hadapan pemuda yang disebut sebelumnya malah baru membuka tutup _cup _ramen instan, menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Kau mengingingatkanku pada pemuda pirang berisik itu," ungkap Neji yang kini duduk bersandar dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada.

"Hm? Naruto, maksudmu?"

"Dia pasti langsung menegurmu kalau tahu kau memanggilnya seperti itu," Neji menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu. Dia terus berkata kalau dia lebih tua dariku, tapi aku yakin aku lebih dewasa darinya. Aku tidak mau menurunkan harga diriku dengan melemparkan panggilan sopan kepada orang yang lebih kekanakan dariku."

Putra tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu tidak bisa menahan tawa yang sudah di ujung bibir. Ia sama sekali tidak akan ragu untuk membenarkan pernyataan lawan bicaranya.

Suasana kafetaria yang cukup ramai nyatanya tidak berhasil menutupi suara bisik-bisik dari orang-orang yang duduk di dekat sang Hyuuga dan sang Sabaku itu. Neji sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal ini, walaupun kadang ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melemparkan tatapan tajam pada mereka—khususnya para gadis—yang terus membicarakan mereka.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi kemarin."

Neji mengerutkan dahi mendengar permintaan diluar perkiraan yang dikatakan dengan nada serius oleh sosok di hadapannya.

"Berita pertemuanmu dengannya sudah tersebar luas dan kurasa bisikan mereka hari mengenai pertemuanmu dengan mantan rekan duetmu kemarin."

"Mereka sudah mengetahui itu? Kau juga tahu?"

"Kau pikir Naruto tidak akan memberitahukan kedatangan saudaraku sendiri, eh?" Sabaku no Sasori, pemuda yang sejak tadi ada bersama sang Hyuuga, mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan," Neji menggelengkan kepala.

Neji tahu kalau ia termasuk salah satu dari banyak orang yang mendapatkan perhatian khusus di _management _ini, terlebih sejak kepulangannya satu bulan yang lalu. Ia juga tahu kalau masih ada orang-orang yang terus mengikuti dan tanpa sungkan mengorek kehidupan pribadinya, walaupun kini ia sudah bukan seorang pelaku seni, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau hal mengenai pertemuannya dengan Gaara, keponakan dari Sasori, sudah tersebar luas.

"Jangan harap kau bisa memiliki hidup yang tenang selama kau masih berhubungan dengan dunia entertain seperti ini," Sasori mulai menyumpit makan siangnya.

"Aku tahu," Neji menghela napas panjang.

Sebenarnya pemilik iris mata lavender ini tidak berniat untuk kembali ke dunia yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari keluarga _management _Rookie Nine. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menjebak dan memojokkannya.

Yep, Hyuuga Neji kembali menapaki jalan yang ia tinggalkan selama beberapa tahun belakangan karena terpaksa. Lebih tepatnya dijebak. Oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Uchiha berengsek," umpatnya kesal.

"Berhenti melakukan itu. Lama kelamaan kau bisa sama buruknya dengan Naruto karena selalu mengatai Sasuke yang notabene kini berstatus sebagai atasanmu."

"Dia memang berengsek. Kalau saja dia tidak mengancamku untuk memperkarakan kontrak itu, saat ini aku pasti sedang menikmati hidup yang nyaman tanpa perhatian berlebihan dari orang-orang disekitarku."

Sasori kembali mengerlingkan mata. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk bisa memahami pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Dengan perkenalan mereka yang singkat, pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu sudah tahu dan paham bagaimana tabiat sosok di hadapannya sekarang.

Sasuke memang melakukan ancaman dan tekanan yang sangat hebat hingga berhasil membuat Neji kembali ke dunia entertain. Bukan sebagai penyanyi seperti sebelumnya, melainkan sebagai pelatih vokal sekaligus anggota dari tim _arranger_ Rookie Nine.

"Aku tidak percaya dia adalah sahabatku. Bagaimana bisa dia mengancamku untuk kembali bergabung di sini?" gerutunya.

"Terima saja nasibmu. Kau tidak mau dia memperkarakan kontrakmu dulu kan?"

Neji menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mempercayai perkataan Sasuke ketika lelaki itu mengijinkannya berhenti dari dunia entertain. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu bersyukur saat Sasuke berkatan kalau dia tidak akan menuntut apapun atas kontraknya dan RookieNine yang belum habis.

Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak sebaik itu karena ternyata, tanpa sepengetahuannya, lelaki yang sudah menjadi pemilik sah _management_ itu bekerja sama dengan mantan _manager_-nya untuk membuatnya melanjutkan karir di bidang yang ia tinggalkan.

_Well, _Sasuke memang memusnahkan kontrak lamanya, tapi bukan tanpa jejak. Lagi-lagi, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sasuke dan Hanabi mengubah isi kontrak itu. Kalau sebelumnya kontrak berisi keharusan Neji menjalani kegiatannya sebagai seorang penyanyi selama tiga tahun di bawah label, kini kontrak itu berisi keharusan Neji bekerja di bawah label yang sama sebagai seorang _arranger _dan _song writer_.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau bekerja disini, kenapa kau tidak membayar denda saja? Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanmu di universitas itu, aku yakin kau bisa membayar uang denda yang tertera di kontrakmu."

"Apa kau pikir Sasuke akan melepaskanku jika aku melakukan itu? Apapun yang kulakukan, hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama. Dia punya beribu cara untuk maksa seseorang yang dia anggap pantas mendapatkan posisi di kantor ini."

Benar. Sasori tahu apa yang dikatakan salah satu rekan kerjanya ini memang benar. Karena ia juga bisa berakhir di kantor ini karena alasan yang sama—walaupun pada akhirnya ia merasa berterima kasih kepada Sasuke karena sudah berhasil memusnahkan kontrak lamanya dengan salah satu agensi.

Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di _management _ini. Uh, sebenarnya ia pernah memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan ini, hanya saja tidak dengan alasan yang melatarbelakangi keputusannya bekerja dibawah pimpinan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah berpikiran untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, Neji?" Sasori meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Setelah kontrakku habis, ya. Kalau untuk saat ini, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan. Kau?"

"Entahlah. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku di sini dan aku belum pernah berpikiran untuk berhenti. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang Sasuke anggap bisa menggantikanku, aku akan berhenti."

"Jangan bercanda. Hanya ada dua orang yang Sasuke percaya untuk menyentuh _folder _berharga yang berisi ratusan lagu itu—kau dan Gaara. Selain kalian berdua, Sasuke selalu mengambil sendiri _file _lagunya sebelum dia serahkan pada orang lain."

"Berhubung kau menyebutkan namanya, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku di awal pembicaraan, Neji. Beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

Neji menarik napas panjang dan menyesali ucapannya yang menyertakan nama Gaara.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kami hanya bertemu dan menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Itu saja."

Sasori tampak menaikkan alis, sama sekali tidak mempercayai jawaban lawan bicaranya.

"Hanya itu yang terjadi, Sasori, tidak ada yang bisa aku tambahkan. Walaupun aku ingin ada hal yang terjadi lebih dari itu."

"Tentu saja," Sasori menunjukkan seringainya.

Sasori tentu tahu apa yang terjadi diantara saudaranya dan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya adalah alasan utama kenapa ia terjebak di kantor ini sekarang͟͟—walaupun hal itu terjadi tidak secara langsung.

"Kau di sini?"

Neji mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan segera menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja disapa lawan bicaranya. Dan ketika ia tahu pada siapa sapaan tadi ditujukan, ia menyesal sudah berani menolehkan kepala.

"Hm," Gaara mengangguk kecil dan melirik pemuda yang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya denangan ucapan yang terakhir ia dengar dari mulut sang Hyuuga.

Sasori bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk singkat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu selama beberapa detik. Ia lalu melingkarkan sebelah lengan di bahu pemilik iris mata hijau itu.

"Kau harus berterima kasih untuk pengorbananku selama ini. Demi melindungimu, aku harus terjebak di bangunan ini selama tiga tahun terakhir dan bekerja dengan orang-orang tidak waras seperti dia," cetus Sasori sembari menunjuk Neji.

"Hei!"

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Gaara kembali menggelengkan kepala, entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak satu jam terakhir. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya kalau pemuda pirang yang memintanya datang ke _management _berhasil kembali menjebaknya. Dan yang lebih tidak ia percayai adalah kelalaiannya membaca siasat yang ada di otak pemuda yang kini menyandang marga Uchiha itu.

Pandangan sang Sabaku beralih dari tuts piano di hadapannya ke seorang pemuda yang tengah memetik gitar di atas sofa. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu bisa tetap bersikap tengang ditengah situasi canggung seperti ini. Oh, mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasakan suasana canggung di sekitarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai menjebak dan mengurung kita di ruang musik ini. Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Gaara?"

Yang ingin dijelaskan? Gaara mengerlingkan mata. Tentu saja ada hal yang harus ia jelaskan, terutama mengenai sikapnya yang terang-terangan menantang pelaku penjebakannya kali ini. Tapi bagaimana cara ia memberitahu Neji tentang hal itu? Tidak mungkin kan ia berkata kalau ia sudah menantang Naruto untuk mempertemukan mereka? Ia tidak mau Neji sampai memiliki pandangan yang salah dengan kenyataan tadi.

"Gaara?"

Helaan napas meluncur mulus dari pemuda yang dipanggil. Setelah memperhitungkan dengan seksama, sang pemilik iris mata berwarna hijau memilih untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda berisik itu selama apapun kau mengenalnya," cetusnya tenang.

"Setuju. Tapi aku yakin dia memiliki alasan untuk menjebak kita. Apa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan pertemuan kita kemarin?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Menurutmu?"

Neji mengangkat bahu dan kembali memetik senar alat musik di pangkuannya. Ia cukup terkejut saat Gaara masuk—setelah kalah adu dorong dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang—ke ruang kerjanya ini dan mendengar Naruto meneriakkan 'Cepat selesaikan apa yang harus kalian selesaikan' sebelum kemudian mengunci pintu dan pergi.

Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan, tapi usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Pewaris Rookie Nine itu malah membenarkan tindakan si pemuda pirang dan meminta Neji untuk benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa memberitahu dengan jelas apa sebenarnya yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Kau tidak berniat kembali ke atas panggung, Neji?"

Pertanyaan Gaara berhasil menghentikan permainan gitar sang Hyuuga selama beberapa detik. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memainkan melodi sederhana yang beberapa hari lalu ia ciptakan.

"Tidak. Aku menyukai kehidupanku yang sekarang dan aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk merubahnya lagi," ungkapnya tenang. "Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak berniat untuk kembali terlibat di dunia entertain?"

"_Nope.__"_

Neji kembali memainkan alat musik yang masih ia pegang ketika telinganya tidak menangkap lanjutan apapun dari pemuda yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu situasi seperti ini terjadi, dimana dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua dengan sang mantan _partner, _pikirannya malah kosong. Neji tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Saat ini kepalanya benar-benar kosong dan entah kenapa otaknya juga menolak untuk bekerja.

Sebuah senandung pelan berhasil mengembalikan pemilik marga Hyuuga itu ke alam sadar. Neji menolehkan kepala dan berusaha keras agar jemarinya tetap memetik senar gitar ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang paling ingin ia lihat selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Sosok Gaara yang sedang duduk tenang dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup dan sebuah senandung merdu yang tercipta dari pita suaranya benar-benar membuat napas Neji tercekat selama beberapa detik.

Sang putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku terpaksa membuka mata ketika permainan musik pemuda di sebelahnya terhenti. Kini sepasang mata beriris hijaunya membalas lurus tatapan sepasang mata dengan iris keperakan milik Neji.

Butuh waktu hampir satu menit penuh bagi si pemuda berambut coklat untuk meyakinkan diri dengan keputusan yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya. Dengan perlahan Neji menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan degub jantung yang makin lama makin terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya.

_ "This time..."_

Gaara sedikit menegakkan tubuh dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari sang lawan bicara. Dari cara Neji mengatur napas dan membalas tatapannya, sedikit banyak ia bisa memperkirakan kalau _arranger _muda itu sedang menyusun kalimat yang akan diucapkannya dengan hati-hati.

_"This time,"_ Neji menarik napas panjang, _"let's do it right. Let's make it right.__"_

Sang Hyuuga bisa melihat bagaimana pupil pemuda yang kini duduk hampir berhadapan dengannya membesar seiring dengan ucapan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang tidak menahan gitar di pangkuannya.

_"Let's stop running away and make it real. Will you__ go out with me__?"_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Woah, it's been a while!_ ^^ Ada yang masih menunggu _fic _ini kah? Saya lupa sudah berapa lama saya meninggalkan _fic _ini dan ketika saya punya waktu luang dua hari yang lalu, entah kenapa saya langsung membuka _file chapter _ini dan menyelesaikannya. _Chapter_ baru dari _fic _ini memang saya _publish, _tapi bukan berarti saya akan melanjutkan _fic _ini dalam jangka waktu dekat. Saya pasti akan menyelesaikan semua yang saya mulai, hanya mungkin kali ini saya butuh waktu yang lebih panjang. Semoga _minna _bisa mengerti~

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**damsel in the pain: **_oh, you're not? _^^v Aaaahhh, _gomen~ _Untuk _fic _ini saya ga yakin kapan bakal _update _lagi ^^"

**_sytadic_: **nanti tulis namanya di kolom _penname _ya, biar saya ga bingung ^^ Ga apa-apa, saya juga telat lanjutin _fic-_nya kok ^^" Neji-Gaa sudah saya pertemukan di _chap _ini kan? Saya ga bisa janji kalo masalah _update. Gomen _#_bow_

**shizu indah: **umm, lain kali tolong isi kolom _review _lebih banyak dari ini ya? ^^ _Next part _sudah saya _update_


End file.
